Destiny of the Shinobi (ENG Version)
by RendyLucifer
Summary: This is someone's destiny that was written from the beginning. Naruto gets a memory of himself who has watched an anime named Naruto. And now he is included in a fanfiction story, how is his struggle to achieve his desires, which is living to his heart's content. Being the strongest man, having many wives, he wants to be able to do whatever he likes in this world.
1. Beginning of Life

**Konohagakure** is one of the **Five Great Villages** with ranking in third. The reason why the village usually in top rank of the Five Great Villages fall in third is because they have lost many powerful Shinobi during **Kyuubi: the Nine Tails (SSS-rank Beast)** attacks in the village seven years ago. The tragedy sacrifices many important figures in the village, such as **Fourth Hokage** a.k.a **Namikaze Minato: the Yellow Flash (SS-rank Hokage),** several Clan Heads, such as **Senju Hayasuki: the Earth Shaker (SS-rank Clan Head)**, **Inuzuka Gaira: the Black Dog (S-rank Clan Head) and Hateru Jimma: the Venom Snake (S-rank Clan Head)**, and several others shinobies.

In the tragedy, it was declared the destruction of one fifth of Konohagakure by the Kyuubi, and resulted in the death of 13,258 Shinobi and 87,893 civilians, and the reason why at least one fifth of Konoha's 1 million inhabitants had lost rather smaller casualty was due to **Sarutobi Hiruzen: the Professor (SS-rank Hokage)** ordered the Shinobi to evacuate the civilians and forbade the Shinobi under Jounin to help in the battle. In addition, 9 Clans from **66**** Clans** of Konoha had all members killed and become 57 Clans. And 6 other clans were almost destroyed, and one of them was the** Senju Clan** which was the number one Clan in Konohagakure. Now Clan who used to be strong and feared now only has two members left. **Senju Tsunade: the Slug Sage (SS****-rank Retired)** who has stopped being a ninja and is live outside the village, and **Senju Kasumi** who is only a child. A truly tragic fate for this former number one clan.

After the incident seven years ago, Konohagakure remained safe and secure despite a few of minor incidents. Until just now, the **Uchiha Clan** which is the current number one clan in Konoha and is an old rival of the Senju Clan has experienced a tragedy that claimed the lives of 429 clan members leaving a child who survived. The killer, **Uchiha Itachi: the Crimson-Eyed Crow (S-rank Missing-Nin)** who is the Heir of the Uchiha clan slaughtered his own clan leaving his younger sister, 7-year-old **Uchiha Satsuki** as the only living person.

With the two founding Konoha clans nearly extinct, the two clans were only able to put their hopes in these two girls. With the same age, both of them will be included in the same ninja academy and class. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Konoha high-rank officials put a lot of hope on these two girls to rebuild their clan to their glory once again.

However, this story does not revolve around the two girls [although they have a very large part in it, but on a boy of the same age as them with his beautiful golden hair and sky-blue eyes that will make the all girls float into it. This child is named **Uzumaki Naruto**, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and he is the bearer of Kyuubi as **Kyuubi Jinchuriki.**

If you think this boy is a child who is loud, stupid, short, and ramen maniac then you are wrong. Maybe that's true in the original story, but here he is a very different person. He is Naruto but also not. He has a memory of someone who has watched Naruto anime and also a Fanfiction reader written by others. And now, this child is thinking how irony he is to be a character made by someone.

Despite having feelings that cannot be said in words, this child is determined to take the path of destiny that he will take seriously and he has a goal to be able to survive and have the life he wants in this world.

This story, is his **destiny.**

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

.

**Chapter 1 — Beginning of Life**

.

**By RendyLucifer**

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and the others is not mine.**

.

**Warning: Au, OOC, OC, bad spelling, typo, violence, harem, lime, lemon (maybe), dramatic scene, nonsense writing, mainstream, gender bender, and death chara.**

.

**Talk information;**

"Naruto." Said someone.

"NARUTO." Shout someone.

'Naruto.' Thought someone.

"Naruto." Read someone.

"**Naruto**." Said some being.

.

**Please, be enjoy my first story.**

.

.

.

.

Since setting foot in this world, Naruto felt himself different. Feel the cool air and bright blue sky that is difficult to find in the big cities around it.

Waking up in an unfamiliar apartment but also not, this apartment was bought by someone he considered grandfather. He lived here since he was 5 years old when the orphanage took him out of there. Two memories mixed together made him dizzy.

The first memory is of an orphan, quiet, depressed, and lonely who from birth was hated and shunned by the average majority of others, except for three people. On the other side of the memory is a naughty teenager, arrogant, playboy, and wealthy, but has parents who are busy working abroad and fake friends who are friends with him only because of money, and the last time the memory ended was when he fell off his bicycle on the highway and then pitch black welcome him.

**Reincarnation**. That's what he thought in an instant when he understood what he was experiencing now.

After pondering for a while, he walked out of his bed and went to the mirror near him. When in front of the mirror he saw a child of 6 ~ 7 years old who had messy short golden hair, and also sky-blue pupils.

"I'm not in a canon world."

That was what he thought. Because the original Naruto does not have golden hair but bright blonde, and most of all is due to the absence of a typical birthmark of Naruto on his cheek.

"*Sigh* Okay this is confusing ... *Growl*."

Hearing the sound of his stomach, Naruto realized that he was starving at this time. Opening the desk drawer next to his bed, he saw a money bag with 2 silver ryo, and 300 bronze ryo. Comparing the price of this money with his past world money first, he estimates he can buy groceries for food that can last a week. Taking a bag of money, he walked toward the exit.

When he opened the door, instanly he could feel some hateful eyes looking at him. Naruto just stared back at the few people who passed in front of his apartment with an expressionless and cold look. Even his gaze can rival the Uchiha, known for theirs expressionless and coldness.

Receiving Naruto's cold gaze, all the people immediately walked away from him, afraid that the demon brat would start going berserk. Although they wondered why the demon brat who was usually quiet and did not care anything had now changed, but their fear of tragedy immediately erased their thoughts.

Without further ado, Naruto walked casually towards the shopping district near his apartment, ignoring many eyes that looked at him around the street. As he travels, let's explain that Konoha is a very large village and has 1,362,028, and is currently the second ranked village with the most population.

Konohagakure Village is divided into 26 districts, each of which has a Clan or several governing it. The district in Naruto's residence is in the custody of three clans, the **Nara Clan**, and the**Akimichi Clan**. These two clans maintain and manage this district together.

Because of this, Naruto believed that a grocery store owned by an Akimichi could sell it at a normal price. Unlike in other stores where they will sell to him at a price greater than the original.

Buy all the money with groceries that can keep him full for a week, with a satisfied expression coming out of the store, and walking home.

On the street he bump several times with other people, who he stole his money with skillfully. Careful not to steal from a Shinobi or those who do not hate him, Naruto continues to steal the money of the people he bumps. He is not afraid because theft is a natural thing in this ninja's world. So many people do not bring all the money, and only bring enough.

After arriving home, he put food ingredients in the refrigerator and prepared two eggs and salt to make fried eggs. Counting the stolen money, he already has 13 silver ryo and 1,726 bronze ryo.

"But ... how do I get into academy?"

Naruto was confused about how he could study at the academy. In general, seven years is the right age to study at academy. Maybe he can ask the third Hokage.

The third Hokage is kind to him and can be called a grandfather. But he is also a leader of millions people, if there is a time when he chooses between Naruto and the villagers, then he will sacrifice Naruto, no matter that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage. Because of this, Naruto did not want to be hostile to more people than he already is.

The majority of the clans most likely hated him or considered him a weapon, and almost three fourth of the villagers hated him. Naruto's position in this village is like a sheep that anytime will suddenly turn into a wolf, threatening the lives of other lambs so that the hunters closely watch him for any strange signs.

Naruto could not rely on the power of the main character's plot armor to survive. It could be that in this story, he will die in the end because that's the story. Although Naruto want to refused, he could not do anything about the author.

After thinking for a long time, Naruto finally decided to ask the third Hokage to register at the academy. That made him feel anxious.

How about Sasuke and Sakura in this world. He hopes there aren't character bashing in this story. Honestly, Naruto dislikes stories with character bashing. Like Sasuke who lusts and considers everyone beneath him, well Sasuke does consider himself higher than the others, but that he kept in his heart. Naruto wished he could be good friends with Sasuke, and tried to stop him from the circle of hatred.

Why, because if Sasuke became his enemy, that will be pain in the ass.

Also, aren't there many beautiful girls in this world? Naruto from the inside is a playboy, cannot wait to meet Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shion, and other beautiful girls. And then, he just remembered that he was only a 7-year-old child.

What a let down!

"*Sigh* Must be patient."

Naruto said softly while eating fried eggs that he just made.

***Klaaang***

Naruto suddenly turned to the window, and saw a cat jumping from the roof. Heart beating, he was still watching the cat running on all four legs away.

He almost forgot!

At this early age, Naruto must be guarded and supervised by Anbu on the orders of the third Hokage. Cursing inwardly, he with a fake calm face again ate his food.

"With him following me everywhere, it will be difficult to do anything."

Being watched by Anbu was both positive and negative for him. With Anbu, no civilians or other shinobies can hurt him. But, criminal and strange things he done will definitely be discovered instantly. Theft is only a small problem for a ninja, but feeling that someone is always watching him when he does something will be very uncomfortable. Scratching his head because of not knowing what to do, Naruto finally decided not to care.

After washing the dishes, he pushes unceremoniously. In a seven-year-old's body, reaching the count of ten is a difficult thing. Naruto stopped at the count of 17 because his body was not strong anymore.

"I must return to my athletic body." He said with determination. After resting for 15 minutes, he returned to his practice until nightfall.

"*Yawn* Ugh! My body hurts."

Wake up from sleep, Naruto had to undergo pain because of hard training yesterday. Naruto can now push up to the count of 30. That is very fast because only last night, the limit of a child at 17 now goes up to 30.

"Could this be because of the chakra?"

Naruto got down from his bed, and intended to go to the kitchen to make food. Open the refrigerator and take the eggs, he will also take the potatoes-

"I didn't know you could cook Naruto-kun."

Shocked, Naruto almost threw the egg in the direction of the voice if he didn't recognize the person's voice. The third Hokage is now sitting on the dining table chair with a friendly smile, with eyes that indicate that he is curious.

"You surprised me old man." Naruto said cheerfully and frowning. 'Acting is one of my greatest skills!'

"I'm just experimenting. And also I can only make these eggs. I actually wanted to read a cookbook in the library but I was forbidden to enter." Naruto said in a sad tone. Hiruzen's smiling expression faded a little before rising again.

"Then I'll give you a cookbook later. Is there anything else you want?"

There is a reason why Hiruzen did not order librarians in the library to allow Naruto entry. In each district there is only one library, so if Naruto enters the library. Other people would definitely not want to go to the library with Naruto.

Despite feeling a little hurt, Naruto still smiled. "May I enter shinobi academy? I promise I will become a good Shinobi."

Listening to Naruto's request, Hiruzen was not surprised. Hiruzen was sure that Naruto would become a great Shinobi like his parents later.

"Of course. What is your dreams when you grown up?" Hiruzen asked curiously. Does Naruto want to be a Hokage like his parents or not?

Hearing Hiruzen's question. Naruto looked pensive and silent for a moment. After a while, Naruto with a confident smile answered.

"I just want to live my life in this world to my heart's content."

.

.

.

Naruto looked at the large building in front of it which had the words East Shinobi Academy, which meant this school was only one of four or five academy schools. He thought that there was one academy, but come to think of it, Konoha was very broad so it was only natural that Shinobi Academy had more than two. The academy is in the other district not far from his district, this district is under the supervise of the **Inuzuka Clan** and the **Aburame Clan.**

Naruto could feel the sharp gazes of the people around him. Ignoring them, he headed for a teacher he knew as Iruka. Iruka is calling class 1-B children, which is Naruto's class.

Iruka's eyes met with Naruto briefly before turning his gaze to another child. Naruto could feel a bit of hatred and disbelief in Iruka's eyes towards him. Naruto still remembers that Iruka didn't know him yet, so it's only natural that there is a dislike for a demon child like him.

"Class 1-b children, please follow teacher to your class." Iruka said kindly. He then walked into the building followed by a mob of students.

While walking, Naruto stared at the faces of his classmates. He recognized many familiar faces in his memory. Looking at the girls, he is interested in five cute girls.

Three of the five girls are **Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata** . The three girls look cute and beautiful like in the anime.

But the other two he doesn't know. A white-haired girl tied twintails with ruby red eyes, her face expressing cheerfulness and enthusiasm, can be seen that she is a hyperactive type. While the other girl is like a comparison from a white girl. She has black hair straight back and onyx black eyes, flat face and no expression.

The two girls looked like friends because they held hands each other. Just like him, the girls seemed to be shunned by other children, for whatever reason.

"In this class there are twelve tables and chairs that can be occupied by three people. So please sit wherever you like and be with your new friends." Said Iruka when he arrived at class.

Other students immediately fought over the chair behind the top. Naruto just quietly waited for the other students to sit first. When everything was filled, only the table of the two black-and-white girls at the front desk to the left, there was still room to sit.

Naruto went straight to the table and sat down on the right side of the white hair who smiled kindly at him. Naruto replied with a small smile at him, and glanced briefly at the black hair who was still still to the left of the white hair.

"My name is Umino Iruka, today and onwards I will be your homeroom teacher in class 1-B. Because this is your first day of school and you don't know who your classmates are, I will attend your name one by one, and the name of the child being called must raise their hand. Understood? " Obviously Iruka started the class.

"Understood, Sensei!" Answer almost all students at the same time.

"Alright, first is absent number 1, **Akimichi Chouji**."

Naruto listened to the timesheet and the name that was being called carefully. And he was shocked at the 34th name.

"Absent 34, **Senju Kasumi**." Said Iruka who replied with her hands above by the white hair on Naruto's left. Before Naruto had recovered from his surprise, he was given a second shock. "Absent 35, **Uchiha Satsuki**."

When his name was called, he limply raised his hand for a while and then slept on his stomach on the table, ignoring that he was now the object of a class's gaze.

'This makes no goddamn sense.' Naruto thought limp. The difference in the structure of the village and the clan he could handle, the hatred of all the residents could be dealt with, but these two girls were ~ difficult. 'Besides that ... Am I still the reincarnation of Asura or this Kasumi girl?'

Finally deciding not to care anymore, he rose from his sleep and then extended his hand to Kasumi with a charming smile. Time to become a high-class playboy. Kasumi and Satsuki only looked at him curiously, before Kasumi accepted the helping hand.

"Hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet Sumi-chan and Tsuki-chan. I feel that the three of us can be very good friends." Said Naruto before raising Kasumi's hand to his lips to kiss as gentleman.

"W-w-what are you d-doing and h-how can you so casually call our first names!" Exclaimed Kasumi pulled her hand away from his hand with her face turning red. Satsuki beside her looked at Naruto with a glare with two little reds hidden in her cheeks, it was very obvious that she was angry and also a little embarrassed at Naruto's behavior.

Seeing the two of them angry, Naruto just chuckled with a charming grin.

'Yes. This is where my life begins.'


	2. Tale of the Boy and two Girls

It has been a year since **Umino Iruka (C-rank Chunin)** taught at East Shinobi Academy as a genjutsu teacher in grades 4 through 6. Due to his kindness and compassion for children, he became the new homeroom teacher this year.

This member of the Umino Clan becomes the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B which contains several Clan Heirs and Kyuubi Jinchuriki. It's amazing in the same class that there are heirs from the **Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, and Akimichi Clan**. The eight successors of the clan and demon children under his training made Iruka nervous at the start.

And it has been six months since he became homeroom for Class 1-B, Iruka discovered that he had underestimated Naruto from the start. With the highest written test scores, Naruto ranks first in this semester, followed by Satsuki and Kasumi, who are respectively in second and third place.

During these six months, he always tried to avoid Naruto and wasn't serious about teaching him, but who would have thought that Naruto could get first place.

His feelings for Naruto are arguably very complex. Iruka hates the Kyuubi because of the death of his parents and also towards Naruto, the child who brought the Kyuubi inside him. But on the other hand, he was proud and amazed at Naruto's intelligence.

Naruto's socialization at school was initially pretty bad because it seemed like the kids who wanted to hang out with him were only two prodigy girls. There are also Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino who have good relations with Naruto. Plus more recently there was Ino and Sakura who felt helped when Naruto saved them from ridicule and bullying from third-grade.

Iruka walked pensively on the road before taking a deep breath. Then his eyes caught the figure of Naruto playing with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba in the playground. Leaning against the tree beside him, he saw them playing with excitement.

They played the tag game, and in that game it appeared that Naruto was the most reliable because he was faster than the others, though not agile enough to avoid the other invasion. Iruka smiled as the children burst out laughing when Kiba's pants were torn at the back.

A few minutes later, the children's parents except Naruto came to pick him up, leaving Naruto pensive alone in the playground.

Iruka looked at Naruto, who was staring at the hands of a father with his son jealously. At that time, Iruka could see himself in Naruto. Envy at the other children who still have parents who love them. Whereas orphans like himself and Naruto must live their own lives. He might still be in pretty good condition because he still has other clan members. But, Naruto has been alone and only accompanied by the third Hokage. Sympathy arose in his heart.

Iruka walked and stopped two meters behind Naruto, who was still staring at the father-son couple. A few moments passed until finally Iruka broke the silence.

"Loneliness is very painful, isn't it?" Iruka asked Naruto. Although in his heart, he was angry and asked the Kyuubi.

"Yep." Naruto answered casually.

"It feels like to go back to the past where everything was peaceful and not lonely. Do you also want to be no longer lonely, Naruto?"

"Of course ... But Iruka-sensei ..."

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked confused.

"Please don't be too hung up on the past, it can blind your mind." Naruto suggested in a helpful tone.

"Huh?" Exclaimed Iruka.

"It's better to step forward, and not step back in living this life. So Iruka-sensei, fight to be able to move on from your past. Good evening, Iruka-sensei."

After saying those words, Naruto walked away and casually left the dazed Iruka. A few moments passed before Iruka smiled and chuckled.

"I know it's stupid. The current me is no longer a whiny lonely child. I now have lots of friends and students who fill my lonely days. So ... let me be one of the lights on your lonely day ... Naruto."

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Chapter 2 — Tale of the Boy and two Girls**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Anime Naruto and other's is not mine.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Others warn for you.**

**.**

**Please, enjoy.**

.

Naruto didn't know why he said that to Iruka, he only said the words carelessly to distract Iruka from him. Naruto felt uncomfortable when asked sad things like loneliness, so because of that he bluntly said nonsense suggestions to Iruka. He wonder what Iruka was thinking at that time.

Seeing the dark sky, Naruto thoughtfully about his friends now. His relationship with Kasumi and Satsuki was arguably very good, the same feeling of solitude made them get along faster.

Kasumi has a nature that is always happy, full of enthusiasm, and not afraid. She is also so smart that she gets third, but sometimes she acts like an idiot. As well as Kasumi's habit of pranking Satsuki, Naruto thought Kasumi was very similar to Senju Hashirama. Naruto and Kasumi sometimes work together to prank Satsuki, even once they made Satsuki angry that she shouted with her OOCness. Naruto's conjecture that Kasumi is Asura's reincarnation came true when Kasumi and Satsuki mocked each other with the word "Dobe!" and "Teme!"

In contrast to Kasumi who was very familiar with him, Satsuki at the beginning seemed to hate him. Maybe it's because Naruto always calls her "Tsuki-chan." which always reminded her about her dead family. But of course, Naruto still insisted on being friends with her while calling her that small name. One month later, Satsuki succumbed to Naruto's stubbornness. Naruto sometimes helps Satsuki avenge Kasumi's prank.

Besides the two of them, he also got other friends. Like Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata and Kiba who don't really care about their status. Even Kiba, whose father was killed by the Kyuubi, did not blame him, it is likely that Kiba's mother had tell him.

Sakura and Ino, who were recently able to talk to him normally because he had rescued them from the bulldogs of 3rd grade girls. Of course, the problem ended in a fight with four 3rd graders.

Luckily, the 3rd graders had only just learned taijutsu, so he easily defeated them with the fighting techniques he had learned in his previous life.

Kasumi and Satsuki, who from the beginning saw the fight, immediately asked for sparring after school. Naruto, who still has to do other work, certainly refused and said next week.

Today is the time of the sparring agreement. Held on the edge of the forest near the playground, Naruto is now walking towards it while watching the dark sky that is already night. The streets are pretty empty making the trip feel quiet.

"You're late Uzumaki!"

Satsuki's annoyed face appeared when he first arrived. Her dark black hair now turned white for whatever reason. Glancing at Kasumi who was laughing behind Satsuki with her red cheeks as if they had been pinched, she estimated that Kasumi was tired of waiting and finally pranked Satsuki. After punishing Kasumi, Satsuki immediately released her remaining anger at Naruto.

Seeing Satsuki angry in front of him did not make Naruto afraid, but instead made Naruto smile.

"Sorry, I was intercepted by Iruka-sensei. Besides, I was only 10 minutes late. What's up? Did you miss me, Tsuki-chan ~?"

Naruto's smile widened when he saw Satsuki shudder at her first name. Naruto's smile set off Satsuki's anger again.

"Certainly not stupid. I just can't wait to beat you to a pulp." Satsuki said before lunging towards Naruto quickly.

Since the beginning of waiting for the coming attack, Naruto swiftly positioned the defensive moves.

Satsuki tried to stamp on Naruto's chest with her right foot, but Naruto swiftly restrained Satsuki's right leg with both hands, preparing to knock Satsuki to the ground.

But, Satsuki swiftly turned her body to the left and stretched her left foot to Naruto's head.

"Shit!"

Naruto must be forced to release Satsuki's right leg to jump back from the attack. Watching Satsuki who was now standing straight back with a ready attack again.

Naruto's good instincts and reflexes saved him from Satsuki's attacks, where only the average reflexes of 5th and 6th grade children could avoid her attack.

Even other people would be fooled by the right foot, so they wouldn't notice Satsuki's swift left foot twisting attack before it's too late to avoid.

"Wow, he can avoid that attack!" Kasumi said in surprise. Has been hit several times by the attack, and only managed to escape once made Kasumi surprised when Naruto managed to escape even though it was the first time he fought Satsuki.

'She is a melee type fighter who uses technique and speed. She is faster and more technical than me, so I have to stop her moving to win. '

Naruto thought of a plan to defeat Satsuki, before he sprinted towards Satsuki. Satsuki idly tried to defend against any attack, but was shocked when Naruto made a strange move.

Naruto suddenly tried to sash Satsuki's legs, but was avoided by jumping up.

Standing back with two fists, Naruto swung his right hand towards Satsuki. Satsuki, who was still out of balance from landing, tried to back away from the attack, but was shocked again with a lump of sand flying towards her face, making her close her eyes in pain.

"What-"

Before she could speak, her body was pushed down by Naruto and then sat in her stomach. While both hands are now held tightly above her head by Naruto's left hand. While Naruto's right hand is now cleaning the sand from Satsuki's eyes.

"You cheated!" Satsuki said angrily with a glare.

Naruto only grinned triumphantly with his right hand which slyly touched Satsuki's chest which was still flat. Angry Satsuki didn't really care about that because she was just a seven year old, the innocent one at that.

The things that either Naruto loves or hates in this world are, the average womans in this world wants to get married first before sex, except for women who sell their bodies in the red district. Naruto hates it because he won't be able to have a one night stand like he used to live, which can't be counted the number of times he does it. But on the other hand, he likes the purity of the women around him.

Stopping his reverie, he glanced at Kasumi who approached, and then spoke.

"You didn't say there were rules, right?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki's glare became more intense, before she looked at Kasumi for help. But unfortunately, Kasumi had no intention of helping her because she was now having a cheerful smile.

"Unfortunately Teme, from the beginning there were no rules." Kasumi said making Naruto widen his smile.

"Hahaha exa-uggh!"

Before he could continue his words, Kasumi unexpectedly kicked his chest with all her strength to make him fly and land three meters away from Satsuki.

"*Cough*."

Spewing out some fresh blood from his mouth which was now covered in blood, Naruto tried to stand up in a hurry while holding back his chest pain. Naruto could feel his breastbone slightly cracked, and breathing difficulties due to his lungs. Naruto smiled bitterly at Kasumi who was now running forward towards him.

"How sly."

"You're the one who said there were no rules from the start, Naru-kun." Kasumi replied cheerfully.

Well, Naruto can't argue with that. Controlling breathing, he was now truly intent to fighting like he used to.

Kasumi punched Naruto's face with her right hand, which Naruto avoided by tilting his left head through the attack and then retaliated with his right leg kneeling Kasumi's stomach with all his might.

"Ugh!"

Kasumi's right hand immediately tried to nudge Naruto's head, but again avoided by lowering his head and then pressed Kasumi's knees to make her prostrate.

Not stopping the attack, Naruto hit Kasumi's cheek with all his strength until Kasumi spewed out one tooth and blood, struck again to knock Kasumi's body lying on the ground.

Suddenly two hands appeared from behind and strangled his neck with a tight hug.

"Satsuki!"

Not expecting Satsuki to interfere, Naruto tried to pull off Satsuki's hand, but Satsuki's grip was very tight even though he had clawed at Satsuki's arm to bleed.

Feeling out of breath with a dizzy head, Naruto held back fainting by walking towards the big tree, and as hard as possible crashing into Satsuki who was on her back to the tree trunk.

"Ugh! *Cough*."

Although vomiting blood, Satsuki still had not let go of her strangulation, causing Naruto to crash Satsuki's body again, very hard to make Satsuki vomit blood again, and at third blow could make her strings loosen until Naruto could escape.

"Ugh-Ugh!"

Before he could control his breathing, his face was punched so hard that his nose broke and bled, and his back crashed into a large tree, lying next to Satsuki who was still sitting in pain.

Looking at Kasumi who was walking towards her with a bruise on her left cheek and blood flowing from her mouth, Naruto's hand took a stone at the edge.

When Kasumi prepared to attack, Naruto immediately threw a stone into Kasumi's knee until she lost her balance and fell in front of Naruto.

Without further ado, Naruto held Kasumi's head and slammed it into the tree so hard that blood leaked from the head. Sensing Kasumi fainted, Naruto immediately released Kasumi's body until she fell to the ground.

With caution, he looked at Satsuki who was staring back. In her eyes, Naruto can read feelings of awe, envy, and respect.

"You're strong ... Naruto!" Satsuki said honestly in her heart.

Hearing that word made Naruto relieved that this fight was over. Because he was not sure he could continue it for longer or not.

But, hearing Satsuki calling out his first name made him happy. Because for these six months, Satsuki only called him Uzumaki. With his first name used, it means Satsuki admitted that Naruto was her close friend like Kasumi.

Glancing at Kasumi who was still unconscious, Naruto asked Satsuki.

"Can you stand up?"

"I don't think so... my backbone still hurts." Satsuki answered.

Naruto sighed, and then tried to stand up. After standing up, he carried Kasumi's body in a princess style. then squatted in front of Satsuki.

"Get on." Tell Naruto, which make Satsuki wink.

"Are you still strong?"

"Relax. Your weight is very light ... and please don't strangle me now." Naruto answered with a smile, making Satsuki satisfied, and climbed Naruto's back with her hands wrapped around Naruto's neck and legs encircling his waist.

"Our house is in ..."

Satsuki explained where her home was to Naruto, who held two girls that night leaving a forest edge field, and one red eye in the dark.

Their house was very close to the academy. Being in the same district, really makes the trip easier.

Even though he said lightly, but in fact he was barely strong enough to held both of them longer.

Satsuki and Kasumi's house was in a small forest off the field where the fight had been. This two storey house looks very comfortable, especially not far from there is a small lake with clear water. A free place like this is perfect for a training ground.

Naruto estimated that there were two Anbu who each guarded Kasumi and Satsuki from the shadows, because there was no way the Konoha officials would let them stay alone in this isolated place here.

Entering the house, following the words of Satsuki, he headed to the 2nd floor which turned out to have four bedrooms. Laying Kasumi in her bed, and seeing the blood on her head worried Naruto.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No. Take it easy. *Yawn* She's a Senju, you know." Satsuki answered sleepily.

"Oh!"

Going to Satsuki's room, he laid her on the bed. Satsuki who was exhausted immediately went to sleep after saying thank you.

Feeling sleepy attacking him, Naruto felt lazy to go back to his distant apartment, and was interested in sleeping beside Satsuki, hugging her. Ehem, maybe it's better for now to go to another room.

Opened one of the rooms, which turned out to be empty and neat. Naruto lay down on the bed. Somehow this house is very comfortable compared to his own apartment.

Maybe because there are two beautiful girls here or just the sustainability of the forest makes it comfortable ?.

He have no idea.

For sure he likes this house. Maybe he could ask Kasumi and Satsuki to live in this house.


	3. Hatake Kakashi

**Hatake Kakashi (S-rank Anbu)**, a shinobi whose name is well known and infamous through the **Five Great Villages**, because of his great strength is being given the task of the third Hokage to guard the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

The former **Anbu Commander of the Konoha's Five Anbu Commanders** who lead an Anbu division has been demoted by the third Hokage because Kakashi is considered an emotional person, so he should not be in Anbu who should not have emotions.

Even though from the start, the third Hokage intended to made Kakashi the Jounin who teaches a Genin team, but was eventually changed to guard Naruto at Kakashi's own request.

Kakashi guard and monitor all the activities of Naruto from the shadow. Kill some shinobi and civilians who have a grudge against the Kyuubi, and capture spies from other villages who intend to kidnap Naruto.

Then one day, Naruto's nature changed. Replying the gaze of hatred of the inhabitants with an expressionless and cold face, equaled an Uchiha. However, Kakashi can see clearly that it is only a mask.

All ninja must be able to hide their emotions well.

Naruto can do it easily, and at the level of a Chunin. Being at that level at the age of seven, he can be called a prodigy. Except for clan members who were naturally great at controlling emotions like the Uchiha Clan and Anbu Root members, there were only a few people who were geniuses at controlling emotions at such a young age. Besides himself, Kakashi only found a few children like that.

Uzuki Yugao, the adopted sister of his old friend Hayate. Senju Kasumi, the only living Senju besides the old Tsunade. As well as other children he doesn't really remember.

After that good emotional control, Kakashi again had to be surprised when Naruto stole people's money and purses with his skill. It's not as good as controlling his emotions, but his theft techniques are at Genin level.

Feeling someone approaching Naruto's house quietly, Kakashi watched him closely.

A man in a tiger mask jumps onto the roof of Naruto's apartment, his hand pulling on a bunch of explosive paper. It was clear that he intended to blow up this apartment to kill Naruto.

Kakashi's sharingan eyes sharpened, doing shunshin, he quickly appeared behind a masked man without a sound. Prepare Anbu's typical katana, flowed with lightning elements that are small but fast enough to pierce the masked man's heart with a minimum sound, and the enemy's ignorance of his own death. No other living creature knows of this murder, except for a cat who happened to be sleeping on the roof, and is now jumping down.

Watching the cat briefly with its sharingan, ensures that the animal is not a ninja in disguise. Taking a scroll, Kakashi saved the body into the scroll with fuinjutsu.

Checking around the area to ensure that no more enemies were hiding, Kakashi returned to watch Naruto who was doing physical training.

Seeing the persistence of Naruto, making Kakashi amazed and proud. Even though there is a change in character, he is still a Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi doesn't know what caused Naruto's nature changed from the past, but ...

"I will protect you from death. Even though I have to sacrifice my life, I promise I will continue to protect of you as long as I am alive."

**A lifetime promise has been made!**

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Chapter 3 — Hatake Kakashi**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Anime is not mine.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Others warn for you.**

**.**

**Please, be enjoy my story.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto's body slammed to the ground hard. Enduring the pain, he immediately rolled to the side as Kasumi's right leg kicked down at him.

Seeing the ground now collapsed and cracked made Naruto sigh with relief, really lucky he could avoid Kasumi's kick.

"Aren't you think it is too much to use **Yama no Un** in a sparring?" Naruto asked with a bitter smile. Hearing Naruto's question, Kasumi only smiled broadly.

"But you said to be serious, Naruto-kun. Besides if I don't use this taijutsu, I won't have a chance to win against you."

"Yes, I understand. But it's too overpowered isn't it?"

"No~pe."

Naruto just sighed resignedly. Glancing towards another place where there was another fight, Satsuki was seen with a pair of one tomoe Sharingan active, fighting dozens of his bunshins.

Using the memory of his previous life, he can access basic jutsu that can be used. Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi, Naruto had learned the three jutsu quite easily. Focusing on mastering Kawarimi's jutsu and increasing his chakra control, Naruto was kept busy until he could not sleep for several nights.

It has been two years since he reincarnated, Naruto now lives with Kasumi and Satsuki. Even though from the beginning both of them refused, but with persuasion they could practice together easily, eventually they agreed.

At the academy, Naruto's grades remain number one, making Satsuki and Kasumi who want to surpass him upset and proud. Already a third grade, taijutsu lessons were included, and the teacher of the lesson was the traitor Mizuki.

Naruto always ignored and avoided Mizuki who always tried to approach him. Although his behavior made Satsuki and Kasumi confused, but they didn't question it and also ignored Mizuki.

In taijutsu lessons, Naruto regained first place, with Kasumi and Satsuki second and third. Even though Satsuki was more agile and faster than Kasumi, Kasumi's endurance and strength surpassed Satsuki so that it became their respective resistance.

Naruto thought that how clear the Author of the world was that the two girls were opposing each other. Even to make Kasumi's hair turn white, because she is the second Hokage descendant.

Back again focus on Naruto one-on-one sparring against Kasumi. Naruto cursed in his heart for saying he would not use ninjutsu, and only taijutsu.

He doesn't know anything about taijutsu, the only taijutsu he knows in detail are the **Eight Gates**–wait!

Naruto cursed again, why he did not think of such ideas from the beginning. Eight Gates is not a taijutsu technique of a clan, but made by someone from an old age that is spread all over the world. Guy's father fortunately found one of the Eight Gates scrolls which was famous for being difficult to use and dangerous. But, the father of Guy and Guy can somehow be suitable to use it.

Although he knew that he was not necessarily compatible with Eight Gates, at least he should be able to access the first gate, like Kakashi.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused chakra into his brain trying to open the first gate.

"The first gate, **Kaimon**!"

The pain struck his brain in an instant before disappearing was replaced by an extraordinary feeling that flowed into his body. Naruto can feel his body now stronger, faster, and more enduring.

"That technique! ... How can you do it?"

Kasumi was shocked to see Naruto covered with thin green energy. That Taijutsu is ranked the same as the Yama no Un of the her Senju clan, and is very difficult to learn. In the history of the Senju clan who studied the Eight Gates, only 78 people out of 235 people could successfully open the first gate, 31 people at the second gate, 13 people at the third gate, and 4 people at the fourth gate. So on from the fourth gate, no one can succeed.

"I don't know ... But, now we're even." Naruto answered with an overflowing desire to fight.

Without wasting time, Naruto shot quickly towards Kasumi. Kasumi waited for Naruto close enough before she hit the ground as hard as she can until the ground below collapsed, and dust filled the area, making Kasumi and Naruto unable to see each other.

'Cunning as always. By blinding my eyes, only she can feel my existence with her censor technique.'

Complaining inwardly, Naruto was on standby waiting for a surprise attack from Kasumi.

Hearing as if something was flying towards him quickly, Naruto jumped sideways to avoid a large rock.

'It's bad! it is just a diversion.'

Hearing the footprints behind him, Naruto turned around and immediately covered his chest with both hands crossed from Kasumi's punch.

Feeling the bones of his hand that seemed to crumble, Naruto tripped Kasumi to fall forward, which Naruto attacked with his knees hitting Kasumi's nose until it broke and bled.

Naruto jumped away from Kasumi's hand who intended to grab his foot. Looking at Kasumi who tried to stand straight again, Naruto tried to think of a plan to defeat Kasumi quickly.

Kasumi learned the Yama no Un taijutsu from her Senju clan. **Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain)** is a taijutsu technique created by the husband of the second Hokage's daughter, **Senju Hoori.**

Senju Hoori was born in a village where there were no ninja. Living as an animal hunter in the forest, his life was rather ordinary. Until, one day a group of bandits attacked his village, and killed the villagers, and captured the womens.

Hoori escaped with his big brother Hoderi to the top of the mountain to escape the bandits. But tragically, dozens of bandits could catch up with them when they were sandwiched between ravines.

One of the bandits pushed Hoderi to the brink, making Hoori hysterical and angry. At that moment, Hoori borrowed the power of the earth element from the mountain to make him stronger, so strong that he could kill dozens of bandits in front of him in the blink of eye.

Hoori, with the strength of a monster, broke the bandits' weapons easily, severed their legs and forced their heads to burst. With fury and madness, Hoori was like a bloodthirsty monster.

When the Konoha shinobi sent from Konoha to eradicate the bandits came, they were surprised to see many pieces of body and organs scattered about, with someone in the middle of the bloody scene, looking at a clear blue sky with a blank glance, as if there were no signs of life there.

The Konoha shinobi there were mostly chunins, only watching and not daring to bother him. Except, a white-haired girl came forward to Hoori. The other shinobi only stared in disbelief at the girl walking on bloody body pieces like walking in a flower garden.

"Thank God you survived. You're lucky!"

Hearing these words, Hoori immediately angry again and shouted at the white-haired girl.

"LUCK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LUCKY? MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THESE BASTARDS. AND IT WAS ALSO YOURS FAULT ... YOU ALL NINJAS SHOULD YOU BE HERE WHEN THESE BASTARD CLOSE BY THE STATES NEAR VILLAGE ..."

All shinobi behind the girl prepared their weapons and jutsu in case Hoori attacked the girl. Despite the danger from Hoori, the girl only smiled.

"But, you're still alive. That can still be called luck."

"WHAT SHOULD HAVE I LIVED! ... MY BROTHER'S DIE ... I ... don't have anyone else...*Sob*."

Finally, Hoori cried. The girl hugged Hoori's body, giving him comfort. In a soft tone, the girl asked.

"Then, does your brother want you to die just because he died?"

"Of course ... not ... but ... what should I do now?"

"... There are many small villages around Konoha that are threatened from bandits and other ninja ... Many people will lose their families ... If you want, you can become a ninja and can protect the people you care about later." The girl replied patting Hoori's back softly.

"But ... what if I fail to save them again?" Hoori asked in fear of failure. The girl looked intently at Hoori's eyes closely.

"Then stay alive ... Even if you fail to save the lives of others, at least fight to stay alive so as not to make people close to you sad ... I believe in you, because you are a lucky person."

At the end of the word, the girl smiled broadly, her dark red eyes seemed to show confidence in Hoori. Instantly, Hoori was mesmerized by the girl's beautiful smile.

"What is your name?"

"My name? **Senju Toyotama**."

The meeting between the two is written in the history of the Senju clan. Hoori entered the Senju clan after marrying Toyotama, Hoori became a famous shinobi and was feared in five countries. In fact, the second Hokage praised his greatness and talents.

His prowess rivaled the third Hokage in his young age. He even became a rival of the prospective third Raikage, which is known today as the strongest Raikage.

However, Hoori is said to have died in battle against the second Mizukage and several famous ninja from Iwa. Even though in the end he was killed, Hoori still take seven S rank shinobi with himself to hell, even injuring the second Mizukage until he was hospitalized for half a year.

The famous user Yama no Un is Tsunade Senju who can learn it up to two levels below Hoori. Although two levels below Hoori, Tsunade's medical techniques remain number one in Konoha.

Even though Kasumi was only at level one. That was enough to surpass the weakened first Gate of Eight Gates, which Naruto felt would end in a minute. The side effects of fatigue due to using the first gate have begun to appear in Naruto, and Naruto can only last in one minute.

Before he could even think of a plan to defeat Kasumi, three Anbu appeared near them. Seeing the Anbu, Kasumi stopped her attack, and Satsuki, who had finished defeating Naruto clones, approached Naruto.

"Raging Elephant, Raging Giraffe. Take care of the three protection targets with all kinds of actions. I sense fifty enemies coming here. Let me take care of them. Be careful of the possibility of other enemies not yet being detected. Understand!" The command of an white dog masked Anbu, he is Kakashi.

"Understand!" Answer other both of anbu..

Receiving response Kakashi using shunshin, he immediately went to the point where many enemies gathered. Naruto looked at Kakashi's body which disappeared away worriedly.

"Wait. You can't leave him against fifty enemies alone, that's suicide!"

Listening to Naruto, the two Anbu just snorted, as if Naruto's words had no effect at all.

"You should be worried about his enemies. Even if the enemy is ten times more than it is now, White Dog will still be able to live and even slaughter them all."

"White Dog!"

Satsuki's face was surprised to hear the name White Dog. Kasumi and Naruto gave her a questionful look. Receiving a glance from them, Satsuki seriously spoke.

"I heard that name accidentally from my father's conversation and ... that person ..." Satsuki paused, trying to calm down her emotions as she thought about her brother.

"White Dog is one of the commanders of the Anbu division ... His real name is Hatake Kakashi, the only one still alive in the Hatake clan who was once famous for their thunder element that can cut anything, even the wind element which is famous for its cutting nature. He is also the only student left alive from the late Fourth Hokage, and he has one sharingan eye that even becomes the mangekyo sharingan ... That person ... said that he used to be in the team led by Hatake, even saying he had never defeated him. My father also said he once fought against Hatake, with the result that my father won, but my father said that if only Hatake had greater chakra than he is now, he would lose. Not only that, I heard that he could enter the unofficial ten strongest people in Konoha in current time."

Satsuki's face showed amazement and respect to say it all. Kasumi also followed Satsuki's face to hear how strong Kakashi was. While Naruto gawked in disbelief.

'Really. Is Kakashi the Author's favorite character ?. The real Kakashi can't be that strong. I think that Kakashi must be stronger in order to teach a Senju, Uchiha, and Jinchuriki. Wait-'

An idea crossed his heart.

'Why do I have to wait until I become a genin. I could have asked him to be my teacher now, inviting Tsuki-chan and Sumi-chan is not a difficult thing. '

.

.

.

**Katon: Gouka Messhitsu (Great Fire Destruction)**

Appearing directly above a group of enemies, Kakashi immediately used one of his strongest ninjutsu, the fire element ninjutsu he had copied from Uchiha Fugaku. Opening his mask and mask, Kakashi released a large stream of fire which could encompass a large area of attack, instantly engulfing a group of enemies in a real sea of fire. Because Kakashi used it in the forest, the vast sea of fire increased and increased the heat of the fire until it could be seen the bodies of the enemies melting like wax. The quiet and peaceful forest immediately turns into hell.

_The same hell he created for thousands of people._

Shouts of the people's pain echoed throughout the forest, bringing thirty people to come over. Twenty enemies had been killed in an instant in Kakashi's attack earlier.

_Twenty peoples became part of the thousands of victims he had killed._

**Raiton: Jinrai (Thunderclap)**

Twelve enemies immediately made jutsu, and fired a bolt of lightning from their palms. Seeing dozens of lightning strikes that were almost like punishment from heaven approached him, Kakashi quickly made a handseal.

_Heaven condemns his existence._

**Doton: Domu (****Dome)**

Stomping both hands to the ground, the ground around him formed a bowl upside down, protecting him inside. He returned to handseal again.

**Doton: Daitaiso Inin (Batallion Spear Charge)**

On the surface of the overturned shield and the ground around the shield, dozens of spears made of earth were pointing at the enemy. Nine enemies were killed by a spear and thirteen were injured instantly. However, the spears of the spear were still made by themselves and lunged at anyone who was still alive.

Kakashi can see how a woman puts herself in front of a man before a spear. However, it was in vain because the spear was sharper than expected to pierce both of their stomachs. A couple who loves each other is killed by him.

_As if heaven wants to remind him of all his sins, the sin he got because he couldn't protect his teacher's family, even though it was his duty as an anbu, and as a student._

"JISHO! DESTROY THE SHIELD OF THE ENEMY! I WILL KILL THIS BASTARD IMMEDIATELY."

A dark-skinned woman screamed at a nearby man, her beautiful face visibly angry at the sight of many her team members and friends being killed.

"GOOD. KILL HIM, ANIA"

**Ranton: Arashi Bimu (Storm Beam)**

Putting his palms together, Jisho gathered the lightning element chakra and water into his two hands, to turn into a stormy element. The lightning ball quickly formed, and Jisho immediately pushed the lightning ball towards Kakashi's shield. The lightning ball turned into a lightning laser that destroyed the ground wall owned by Kakashi.

**Rai no Yoroi (Lightning Armor)**

Ania enveloped herself with a lightning armor that could withstand multiple earth spears. A typical lightning armor is owned by someone from the Rai Clan who is the clan leader of the village of Kumogakure. As one of the members, Ania can use lightning armor freely. With almost the speed of lightning, Ania prepared her right hand which was covered in lightning. Kakashi only stared at Ania who came to him without a glimmer of emotion in his eyes.

**Rariatto (Lariat)**

**Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)**

_The sin that haunts his life more than any sin, because it is a sin that he commited with his own hands. A promise he broke with someone._

Ania looked at Kakashi's face in surprise, looking down, she found Kakashi's hand had pierced her heart. With eyes that showed fear, sadness, and resignation, Ania closed her eyes.

While outside, the only enemies left were Jisho. The others had been killed by the ground spears, which had now stopped attacking, leaving behind Jisho who was still alive.

Stepping away from the woman's corpse, Kakashi walked towards Jisho. On his journey, he saw a corpse that was half crushed by a tree.

_Sin on someone he first considers a friend, and a promise he failed to make. Someone who changes his life. See this cruel world with his left eye._

Kakashi stopped a few steps from Jisho, who was watching him. Jisho's face was calm even though all but himself had died.

"The Uchiha clan's typical fire ninjutsu. The Hadoyari clan's typical earth ninjutsu. The Hatake clan's typical lightning ninjutsu that can penetrate the Rai clan's lightning armor. And one sharingan eye in the left eye ... Of course we won't succeed if it is Hatake Kakashi that we fought against. . " Said Jisho. His face then turned serious. "... I know why you stopped your attack on me. But ... I'd rather die than have to tell you Konoha ninja, where my friends are."

Quickly, Jisho killed himself with a kunai incision on the neck. Kakashi who had been silent all this time, only watched the incident without stopping it.

_Like where he couldn't stop his father from committing suicide, leaving his cursed son in a circle of tragedies made by heaven._

Squeezing his hands hard. Kakashi left the site of the slaughter using shunshin.

He wants it to end everything. But, he has friends who will be sad if he follows the path his father has walked.

_Nothing has changed, his life remains meaningless._

Arriving at Kasumi's house, Kakashi could see that the three children looked at him with admiration and respect because there was no sign of injury at all when fighting fifty enemies alone. Two other anbu had left to take care of the bodies and the remains of the massacre.

The three children then say something that makes him very surprised.

"Hatake-san. Please teach us to be strong!" Said the three together.

Kakashi was stunned silently, not knowing what to say. Actually he wanted to teach them but, he was afraid to bring them into the vortex of his tragedy.

_Cannot bear new sins anymore, please stop it._

"I..."

Kakashi intends to reject them, when he remembers what his father said when he was little.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, father?"

"Do you know what the name Hatake means?"

"Umm. If I'm not mistaken ... Farmland?"

"That's right. Because the founder of the Hatake clan used to be a farmer. With his scythe, he cut and harvested all the results of his labors. Also with his sickle, he cut thousands of crows and enemies that disturbed his farmland. He even managed to cut lightning from a storm that fall in his farm. That's where our cutting lightning ability comes from."

"Oh."

"A Hatake has the talent to cut anything in their self. Whatever is blocking you, cut it. If that doesn't work, try again until you sharpen your cut and manage to cut it. We, the Hatake clan can cut anything."

A memory that was almost forgotten, reminded him that he too was a Hatake. Whatever blocking him, cut it.

_If heaven is blocking him, cut heaven's destiny that binds him._

"All right. I'll teach you guys."

For a second, Kakashi began regret accepting them. But the regret immediately disappeared when he saw the happy faces of the three children.

Looking at the clear blue sky, Kakashi wondered whether his life had any meaning now?

He have no idea. But, no matter what, he will maintain this meaning to the end.

.

**TBC**


	4. Konoha Elders

Naruto fell asleep on the roof of the house, gazing at the clear sky with his faint blue eyes. The wind that blew through the tree added to the coolness of the place he was in made him want to sleep again.

_In the past, he was not left to a chain of destiny, but he was trapped in a world of peace full of hypocrisy.__Now, he is bound by a chain of destiny, but he can feel freedom in a world full of conflict and death._

"Naruto. Lunch is ready!"

Kasumi's voice sounded Naruto. Naruto immediately rose from his sleep and descended from the roof, entered the house. At the dining table he could see Kasumi and Satsuki who were sitting while waiting for him with their genuine smiles.

_In the past, he was loved by many people, but did not have real friends.__Now, he is hated by many people, but has many genuine friends._

Sitting at the dining table with them, he looked at the food on his plate. A plate of rice with fried fish and soy sauce. The cooking route is scheduled for one person a day. The one who had just cooked was Satsuki.

Eating one overflow, he can feel excessive saltiness from fish because of too much salt. Even so, Naruto began to smile.

_In the past, he ate luxurious food made by famous chefs, but his heart remained calm like a silent stone.__Now, he eats ordinary food made by a budding friend, but his heart melts like melted ice cubes.__Many differences in the lives of two worlds. Good difference._

After eating, Kasumi and Satsuki together washed the dishes in the kitchen. While Naruto sat looking at both of them at the dining table. Seeing their bodies that are quite sexy even at their young age, maybe it was formed due to frequent body exercises.

The beautiful faces of those who have different traits attracted him. Satsuki's cold, beautiful face, and Kasumi's cheerful beautiful face. There are also Ino, Hinata, and Sakura who he is also interested in and likes.

_But, he still has the same nature as he used to. Sinful nature.__In the past, he liked girls because of their faces and bodies, but didn't love them.__Now, he likes girls because of their faces and hearts, but doesn't love them._

Sometimes, Naruto dreamed of making a harem for himself. Although it will hurt someone's heart, he will still reach that dream. He will not cover it up with someone who wants to have a harem but tries to share his love for all.

_In the past, he selfishly dated many girls together without thinking about their feelings.__Now, he selfishly wants to marry many girls without thinking about their feelings._

Then, what if they want to separate or run away from him. Of course, he could not allow it. Even though he had to lock them up at home, it was better than falling on someone else. Even if Satsuki later tried to go to Orochimaru to training for defeating Itachi, Naruto would not hesitate to destroy Satsuki's source of chakra, so she could no longer use chakra.

_In the past, he was possessive of his valuable belongings.__Now, he is possessive of his girls.__Even though he has to be covered in sins, he will still struggle to reach his dream to do whatever he wants-_

**"And I will do anything, for they remain mine."**

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Konoha Elders**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other colors for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

.

.

.

.

Kakashi couldn't be more proud to see his three students.

A word that first appeared in his mouth. Unlike Kinoe and Itachi which he taught a number of things, not as a teacher, but as a senior.

But now, he now has three childs whom he can proudly call his students.

It has been a year and six months since he taught his three students, he imitates all the teachings his teacher once taught, to his students. Moreover, the three students can be called as prodigy who are more genius than other prodigy.

Checking their main elements, it is known that Naruto has the element of wind, Satsuki has the element of fire and lightning, and Kasumi has the element of water and earth. All three have five complete basic elements.

All three also want to be taught all the existing jutsu fields. It might be difficult for others, but not for him who is in addition to the last descendants of Hatake who have innate talent to cut, he is also the last Samin of the blood of his mother, who has innate talent to imitating.

Although, his imitation talent is small, but coupled with the eye of the sharingan that can mimic jutsu, he can imitate and remember more than hundreds of jutsu and techniques. The nickname of Kakashi copying a thousand jutsu is not just nonsense.

In taijutsu training, Naruto could only use Eight Gates on the first and second gates, Kakashi had suggested that Naruto not open the third gate, because the second gate was Naruto's boundary. It's not suitable for anyone who doesn't focus on taijutsu, that's why Kakashi can only open the first gate in his life. Kakashi also advised Naruto not to stick to the technique, and said that the Uzumaki clan was famous for their fuinjutsu and possessed innate talent to could not be predicted. Moreover, the extraordinary stamina and chakra of Uzumaki that exceeds the Senju clan are already felt in Naruto.

Satsuki learns Shogon'na Omo (Majestic Lord) which is the strongest taijutsu style of her Uchiha clan. Shogon'na Oma is a taijutsu which is helped by the illusion of the Sharingan eye, so that in a taijutsu battle, the enemy will feel as if the user is faster, stronger and invincible, and the pain they experience will multiply, truly a fearsome taijutsu made by Uchiha Madara (SSS-rank). Only a few clans in Konoha knew the secret behind the taijutsu, such as the Hyuuga clan whose eyes could see the chakra of using genjutsu.

Kasumi, of course, still studies the Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain) of her Senju clan. Yama no Un borrows power from the ground, which will flow throughout the body so that the user's physical strength and endurance increase many times. Kasumi is now able to increase her physical body tenfold, make her dangerous opponent in a short range fight. Naruto and Satsuki capable evade her attacks casually, but if they got careless, they will lose in a single punch.

In a taijutsu match, Naruto always wins against the two girls if in a one-on-one battle, whereas if when fighting both together, Naruto has a 60% chance of winning at the beginning, and then goes down little by little until it stops at 30% of the victory. That's because the collaboration between Kasumi and Satsuki increased even further, and stopped at 30% because Naruto already knew the moves of the two partnerships.

In genjutsu training, Naruto could not use genjutsu because of his poor chakra control, so Naruto focused his genjutsu lessons on chakra control. Satsuki had learned several things from the Uchiha clan. But, Kakashi still taught one genjutsu that was difficult to break even by a member of the Uchiha clan, except the Mangekyō Sharingan user. Satsukiyami (Dark Night in the Rainy Season), the user can illusory enemies as he/she is trapped in a small, dark room, and must feel the water slowly rise up to the head. The enemy must be very calm in order to escape in this genjutsu. Because the maker of this jutsu was named Satsuki, Kakashi felt that Satsuki suited this genjutsu. Whereas Kasumi studied several lower-level genjutsu first, and then was trying to learn two famous second Hokage's genjutsu, Kokuangyo (Bringer of Darkness) and Kasokugyo (Bringer of Brightness), although their development was still small, due to the difficulty of the jutsu.

In ninjutsu training, Naruto had studied Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) before. Because of the lack of chakra control Naruto studied two wind element jutsu that had no effect on chakra control. Futon: Reikokuna Bofu (Callous Windstorm), user force strong winds in all directions from their entire body. This wind has a small cutting power and is more useful as a defense jutsu. It can stop most projectiles (shuriken, kunai, certain jutsu) and can push people away from the user. Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough), the user blows strong winds from the mouth, and blows anything in front of the eye with the wind of destruction. After the two jutsu Naruto learned, Kakashi also hesitantly taught the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) that Kakashi had to be surprised when Naruto managed to master it within one week, despite using kage bunshin as an aid.

Satsuki had studied Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball) and Katon: Ryuuka (Fire Dragon) previously been taught by her late father. Kakashi taught Satsuki one fire jutsu and two lightning jutsu to her. Katon: Hosenka (Phoenix Sage Fire), the user takes out several to tens of small fireballs from the mouth, the fireball's movements can be controlled by the user if the user is skilled enough in controlling the fire element. Raiton: Bunshin (Clones), the user makes a clone of himself which if attacked will turn into an electric blob which will electrocute the enemy if it is close to the clone. And the last jutsu is an early and weaker version of the Raikiri jutsu (Lightning Cutter), namely Chidori (One Thousand Birds), the user concentrates so that lightning gathers in one of her palms forming like a lightning ball, but in contrast to Raikiri which must be shaped sharply so that it functions to cut, Chidori is only an early version and does not need to be formed, although it is weaker than Raikiri, Chidori is strong enough to penetrate one's body.

Kasumi, has only studied Doton: Doryuheki (Earth-Style Wall). Kakashi then taught two earth element jutsu and two water element jutsu. Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Flow River), the user changes the ground under the enemy into mud which will eliminate the enemy balance. Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Bullet), turning soil or mud into a ground dragon that will fire mudflows. Suiton: Mizuyari (Droplet Spears), the user makes a water ball in one palm of his hand and when the enemy is in close range, the water ball will issue five channels of spears that will pierce the enemy from various directions. Suiton: Mizu Bunshin, the user makes a clone of himself and if attacked will turn into a lump of water.

Feeling two anbu approaching, Kakashi quietly waited for them.

"White Dog, your presence is awaited by Hokage-sama and the Elders in the 2# Council Room."

Kakashi on the back of his neck felt goosebumps. His left eye unconsciously instantly turned into a Mangekyō.

'What do the old monsters want now?'

Konoha Elders. A group with the highest status in Konoha. Their decision can determine everything in Konoha.

Not just anyone can become an Elders. They must have the strongest power among others, it is undeniable that Elders are the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

But the Elders must have a position. The leader of the other Elders, namely the Hokage, who led and took care of everything inside and outside Konoha. Second, the Hokage Advisor who helps and lightens the work of the Hokage. Third, the Force Leader who leads all the fighters in Konoha, there are two kinds of Force Leaders, namely Shinobi Leader who leads all shinobi from genin to jounin, and ANBU Leader who leads all the Anbu divisions in the dark. Fourth and last, the Guardian, who must stay in Konoha forever and must not leave the village, their job is to guard Konoha when there is a threat. The strongest shinobi who want to enter the Elders, but cannot become the Hokage Advisor and Force Leader, must become Guardians.

This year, Konoha only has seven Elders left. It's sad, because ten years ago, Konoha had ten living Elders. Two of them died in the tragedy of the Kyuubi attack, they were Namikaze Minato (SS-rank) and Senju Hayasuki (SS-rank). While the third, is Uchiha Hatori (SS-rank) who died from the combined attack of the other four Elders during the Uchiha clan massacre.

And at this time, Kakashi was now in the presence of the seven strongest people in Konoha. Even though Kakashi is one of the strongest shinobi under Elders, and it is certain that if he can grow even bigger, he will become an Elder. Still, Kakashi was reluctant to meet these seven people together.

"Hatake Kakashi, we heard that you have been teaching three childrens for one year and six months, Their name is Senju Kasumi, Uchiha Satsuki, and ... Uzumaki Naruto. Is that right?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen (SS-rank), third Hokage and students of the second and first Hokage. The strongest Shinobi in Konoha at this time Hiruzen is known as the Professor because of his knowledge in many jutsu and his innovations in using various types of jutsu. Someone whom Kakashi respects from the bottom of his heart.

"That's right, Hokage-sama!"

"May I ask why you taught them, when I gave you the task of guarding Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with a serious face.

"Because they asked for it, and I also want to teach them to be stronger." Kakashi replied no less seriously.

Then, two voices from the other two Elders spoke.

"And what is your right to teach a Senju and an Uchiha?"

"As an anbu, you are not allowed to teach someone without your leader's orders, the things you do have violated ANBU's rules."

Mitokado Homura (SS-rank) and Utatane Koharu (SS-rank), a married couple with different last names, both of whom are Hokage Advisors. A team with Hiruzen used to, and also students from the second Hokage. Both are known as the Burning Ash and the Burning Ember couple who are famous for their highly dangerous combination of fire element jutsu. Both of them are people that Kakashi dislikes because of their stubbornness who are concerned with rules and doing things for the good of the village according to themselves.

"Kakashi is my subordinate. If he wants to teach the three childrens, only I can forbid him." Said someone who wore a long black cloak that covered his entire body and face so it was unknown what his real identity was.

Kakashi tried not to frown in confusion when someone he knew as someone who was always serious and without emotion suddenly let out a little anger at Danzō to defend him.

Murakami (SS-rank), Leader of the ANBU Forces, and also the most mysterious Elder of the others. In the third Shinobi war, he was a slaughter of thousands of enemies, the number of his victims is only under the fourth Hokage. The surprising thing is, 80% of his victims were killed without knowing who the killer was, and his whereabouts were almost impossible to feel, even for a censor, because of that Murakami was nicknamed the Shadow Killer. Because of his ability, the third Hokage immediately raised Murakami to become the leader of the ANBU. Kakashi respects and is amazed at his superior's ability, arguably Murakami is a true anbu. He was the first of the two Elders to ever fight against Kakashi. The battle was a few months before the Kyuubi incident, the fight lasted five hours, and ended in the defeat of Kakashi due to running out of chakra. After that, Murakami wanted to appoint Kakashi as Anbu Commander, but Kakashi refused because he felt he was not ready and he was in the important task of guarding the fourth hokage's pregnant wife.

"Murakami. I suggest keeping your mouth shut in the meeting room. Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki are very important weapons for Konoha. Even though I recognize Hatake as a strong and experienced shinobi, but the interests of the three are more than just you deciding for yourself."

Listening to Danzo's words, Murakami calmly sat back down without words and emotions. But Kakashi's emotions instantly went raging hearing the words of the person he hated the most.

Shimura Danzō (SS-rank), Guardian of Konoha, who was once an Advisor but has been demoted by the Hokage. Old rival of the third Hokage. He used to lead and create another division called ROOT whose confidentiality surpassed ANBU, so he was nicknamed the Darkness because of the nature of his secrecy and everything he did behind the scenes to protect the village. He was also the second Elder Kakashi had fought when he slipped into the ROOT main headquarters to save Kinoe. Danzō's elemental wind jutsu is one of the things that he hasn't been able to cut until now.

"Shimura. There is no need to advise Murakami, he is more reliable than you. I also agree with Murakami, Kakashi is an anbu, which means he is in the jurisdiction of Murakami and Hokage-sama." Said an old man with white hair because of age.

Nakajima Ahmya (SS-rank), Leader of the Shinobi Forces, his expertise in fighting against many people and clever in leading the army of war. In the third Shinobi War, he became the main leader in the war against Iwa and Kumo. In addition to his battle tactics, he is also feared as a powerful shinobi and because he has a dangerous Yoton (Lava Release) kekkei genkai. He is a people who never hold back against anyone, even a genin.

"Always can't hold yourself, Nakajima. You know Hatake has done something selfish to accept three prodigy to be students just like that." Danzo said without expression.

"And you should also know that Hatake is a shinobi who is an expert in almost everything. He is the best teacher material in this generation." Reply Ahmya doesn't want to lose. The room is instantly very hot due to the burning lava chakra. If there was an ordinary person or genin, they would definitely feel their skin burning like it only entered this space.

"Well, now. There's no need to fight over small matters like this Danzo-san, Ahmya-san. Kakashi-san has been proven to have high talent and ability for many years. I'm sure he can become a great teacher like his late teacher." Said an old woman with long silver hair who also covered some of her eyes, so that only a few pale red pupils were visible.

Mikoto Hitsuyo (SS-rank), Guardian of Konoha. Initially not a resident of Konoha, but a priestess from a village that was destroyed in the second Shinobi War. At a young age, she was taken by the first Hokage to Konoha to take refuge from the pursuit of other village shinobi because of her Doujutsu. Hitsuyo is also known as a friendly old woman and is the most loved Elder in Konoha, surpassing Hiruzen, because thanks to Hitsuyo, whose medical ability is almost equivalent to Tsunade, she could save the lives of tens of thousands of people from the second world war to the Kyuubi tragedy. Because of her good qualities and helpers, she earned the nickname Mystic Goddess.

Hearing Hitsuyo's words, Ahmya's emotions subsided, while Danzō only glanced at Hitsuyo briefly before turning away with a twitch.

"Because it seems like three of us rejected the three prodigies under the teachings of Hatake Kakashi, and the other three accepted Kakashi to teach the three prodigies. Only I left to make the decision."

Hiruzen's words made Danzō frown even deeper. Homura and Koharu also showed annoyed faces, while Ahmya and Hitsuyo smiled. Only Murakami was still without sound and movement, as if he was only a statue. They all believed that hiruzen would allow Kakashi. Kakashi almost sighed in relief before Hiruzen continued.

"Because it would be unfair if I chose one of the two choices, I would propose a fair way to deal with this problem." Hiruzen said with a smile on his lips.

Danzō and Hitsuyo were the ones who seemed to understand Hiruzen's intentions because the two of them regained their composure, and a slight expression of impatience appeared in their eyes.

"What is that?" Ahmya asked confused.

Hiruzen's smile widened.

"Shinobi Academy Tournament."

The Shinobi Academy Tournament is a competition tournament that will be held once a year for academy shinobi students from the five shinobi academies in Konoha. Participants must be in grades four through six, and may participate.

Since the massacre of the Uchiha clan in the hands of the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. The Elders did not allow prodigy to pass the academy sooner before the age of twelve and understand shinobi learning. But this made the Clans of Konoha complain because there was no longer comparative prodigy among several clan rivals, and could not make their prodigy sharper and experienced in fighting.

Therefore, this tournament was created to satisfy the rivalry of clans, and to improve the quality of the next generation Konoha shinobi. As well as prizes for the Top 3 tournament winners. First place can get any two jutsu scrolls in the Konoha Jutsu Archive which store all types of jutsu to Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique). Whereas in the second and third places only get one scroll.

For Kakashi to still be able to teach his three favorite students, the three students must occupy the first to third position. It will be difficult because although the three students can be called prodigy among prodigy, their opponents will be many other clan members who are two years old above them, and have been taught by experts in their clans. However, Kakashi is not too worried.

Because he believes in them.


	5. Selection Test: Part 1

"Again!"

The collision of two katanas made a deafening sound. The holder of each katana is a man in his twenties fighting with a ten year old girl.

They swung their swords beautifully and elegantly, and their fight was like a rhythmic dance. Two hours passed before the little girl jumped back and then stuck her katana on the ground. It was very obvious that she was tired.

Seeing the girl exhausted, the man put his katana to his waist which was then laced by thread to his waist. The man approached the girl who had long purple hair.

"Your skills in **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)** have increased this fast? You're a genius, Yugao." Said the man with a gentle smile.

"That's because you taught me, Hayate-nii." Reply the girl called Uzuki Yugao.

Gekkou Hayate just laughed lightly. He walked to a long wooden chair, and sat down followed by Yugao. Yugao's focus was diverted to the new moon floating above the dark sky, the beautiful white light of the moon shining on the world.

Silence occupies this deserted place. Hayate and Yugao are not the type of people who talk too much and usually to work alone. Especially if they have the same hobbies and preferences, namely looking at the moon that cannot be seen, but if someone can observe more clearly, there will be a little white light.

"In two weeks Shinobi Academy Tournament will be held for the first time." Said Hayate suddenly, still looking at the unseen moon with eyes that showed a desire to achieve a goal or dream.

Yugao turned to Hayate, who was still staring at the moon. She looked at Hayate for a few seconds before looking back at the moon. Yugao heard a deep sigh beside her.

"Yugao. I'll tell you something. The truth of us."

Yugao turned back to Hayate, who now looked back with eyes that shone strong conviction. Yugao's heart stopped for a moment seeing that in Hayate's eyes (Not what you think). Yugao never saw such emotions in Hayate, except when Hayate adopted him and when Hayate taught her kenjutsu.

Yugao doesn't know what's wrong with her. Among other useful jutsu, she prefers to use a sword and learn kenjutsu. Either because she wants to imitate her adopted brother or that's where her talent is.

"In the past, before Konohagakure was built, it was an era known as the warring period of the countries ... In that era, there was a clan named Tsuki."

Yugao was a little surprised to hear that name, because it was part of the name of the kenjutsu she and Hayate were using.

"The Tsuki clan is a specialist clan. Which means they only prioritize one lifetime's expertise. All of the clan members use kenjutsu as their main jutsu. And their kenjutsu is divided into four techniques."

Hayate stopped talking. He looked at Yugao, who began to understand where the conversation was going. Yugao guessed,

"Mikazuki no Mai? (Dance of the Crescent Moon)."

"That's right. That is one of the four techniques. The Tsuki clan has been destroyed by several other powerful clans of that era. The survivors have changed their names and some are alive today. Me and you are descended from that clan." Said Hayate to Yugao who did not show any emotion on his face.

"Is that why you are kind to me?"

Hayate's face softened at Yugao's strange tone. He knew that Yugao was afraid of the fact that Hayate was kind to her only because of blood relations. Yugao, who never knew her parents and friends, Hayate was the only person she trusted and loved.

"No. Of course not. Even if you're just a stranger to me, I'll be good to you just the way you are." Said Hayate softly making Yugao's emotionless face soften. A few minutes of silence, before Hayate continued his explanation.

"Mikazuki no Mai is only the first technique. But, I haven't learned the other three techniques because unfortunately I can't find even one." there was regret in Hayate's tone, but then changed as his spirits rose as he continued. "... However, I heard from one of my friends that there is a third technique, **Shingetsu no Kage (Shadow of the New Moon)** in the Konoha Archive Room."

"..." Yugao just kept quiet because she didn't know where that place was.

"Unfortunately, only shinobi with a high contribution can go inside and take a jutsu scroll. I have to complete ten S rank missions for a scroll. However, because of my ability that is still not enough, I can't do anything now except practice as usual during several years." Full of regret Hayate sighed sadly. Yugao patted his shoulder. "... But, I also heard that prizes for the Top 3 in the Konoha academy tournament held every three years can enter and get scrolls in that place. For you who are now in fourth grade, this will not benefit you against other children who older and taught by people who are stronger than me. "

"I'll will get into the Top 3, i promise!" Yugao said seriously, making Hayate smile softly.

"I trust you."

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 5 - ****Selection**** Test: Part 1**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other colors for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

.

.

.

Umino Iruka looked at the five students of his class who were in a line of dozens of other children with concern.

Rows of children are participants who want to enter the academy shinobi tournament. Among the 64 participants, only eight students were in fourth grade, and five of them were Iruka students.

Inuzuka Kiba and Tarou, both of them were students with taijutsu abilities under just three prodigy. Iruka admitted that they were quite talented, but to fight their upperclassmen, it was a difficult thing, even for the successors of clan leaders like Kiba.

Senju Kasumi and Uchiha Satsuki, Iruka was not too worried about both because both of them were prodigies. Even if they are against their upperclassmen, they can easily defeat them, but it will be difficult to fight older prodigy.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka doesn't know what he must do. In the past, he wanted to be the light of Naruto's lonely path, but surprisingly, Naruto illuminated his own life with his own abilities.

In the academy, Naruto can get many friends with his calm and ignorant nature, he also gets a lot of fangirls because of his charismatic nature and beautiful smile. As well as his value and number one ability, making Naruto a prodigy that even surpassed the two prodigy girls from the Konoha founding clan.

Outside the academy, villagers have now learned to avoid Naruto wherever he is with his fear. That was caused by an incident where someone who was drunk ran into Naruto and the two girls, which made the drunk person say rude and insulting to the two girls, that make Naruto angry and beat him up until he break his legs, before dozens of eyes. Many residents protested and asked the Hokage to punish or kill Naruto, but the Hokage said that Naruto's actions were punishment for the drunkard for defaming the two successors of the near-extinct clan.

In front of the line of participants who were on a large lawn, there was a horde of teachers and jounin troops who were guarding the test or wanted to see. They were surrounded by many diverse audiences from ordinary citizens, other students, to many shinobi.

"Introduce, my name is Aburame Shihoru. I am the Head of the East Shinobi Academy, and I have served as head of the academy for eight years. Today, it is a selection test for eligible students to be participants in the first academy tournament, one more month. Because only twenty students are made a participant, in each academy. Then of the 64 students here, will be selected and eliminated up to twenty. The way is simple, namely a one-on-one match between students." Obviously an old man with sunglasses covered his eyes, standing in front of the teachers like a leader. He stop talking for a while for information to enter the mind, he then continued.

"A test match that is full of cheers, enthusiasm and struggle will be held now in this place, where the judges are the teachers. It is very important that this tournament be a very favorite event and become a spectacular match for participants and their respective academies. As for us from East Academy, we are very proud of this tournament, and we hope that you can compete with all your abilities to become a worthy participant."

The old man then smiled.

"The match will start ... Now."

.

.

.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

"It's alright, Akari."

Kakashi smiled at the beautiful black-haired ponytail woman who was about his age. He is now carrying a packet of food ingredients and a package of books belonging to the woman, whose name is Akari.

Kakashi is now not wearing anbu's clothes, but his new jounin clothes, because the old ones are too small. He is helping his neighbor who is shopping and buying books to read. Among other women in his life now, only this woman who understands himself and has the same hobbies, to the same quiet nature. Because of this, Kakashi is very comfortable with this lonely woman.

"Fourteen new books. Why not buy all the library books?" Jokes Kakashi laughed lightly making red hue appear on Akari's cheek who is always calm.

"You know I like reading books, Kakashi-kun. You also like reading books." Akari said calmly.

"I like reading books, but I don't have an obsession with books." Said Kakashi still joking, making Akari frown a little so that it was almost invisible.

"I'm not obsessed with books, I just really love reading books. You're the one who is obsessed with icha-icha's pervert books." Akari replied sharply, making Kakashi laugh awkwardly.

The journey became quiet after that. Kakashi thought about how late he would be to watch the selection test contest of his puppy students. However, he was very confident that his students could win easily.

"We've arrived. Please put it on the dining table, Kakashi-kun." Akari said after arriving in front of a house.

Kakashi put the packages on the dining table, while Akari sat on the dining table chair with eyes watching Kakashi.

"Isn't now the day of the selection test that your students are taking?" Akari asked.

"Yes, it started two hours ago." Kakashi answered, sitting on the dining table chair in front of Akari. "... It's fine. Even though I didn't watch them, I'm sure they can pass."

"You look very trustworthy of them." Akari said, smiling. "... You better hurry up and watch the end of the test before it ends. I'm sure your students will definitely be happy to see their teacher come to watch."

Kakashi looked thoughtful, before nodding in agreement.

"You're right. Next time, I'll take them to meet you-"

"-No."

Akari cut Kakashi's words suddenly, surprising Kakashi.

"Ah! I mean, you better not have to. I'm sure they won't be interested in ordinary citizen like me." Akari explained.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they would be interested in meeting you."

"... * Sigh * Maybe at another time, Kakashi-kun ... I'm still not ready to meet your students for now." Akari said in a sad tone, Kakashi looked at Akari for a few moments before replying.

"Alright. Next time I'll introduce you to them ... I'd better have to hurry before the event ends, see you Akari."

"See you later, Kakashi-kun."

Hearing Akari's answer, Kakashi immediately shunshin, leaving Akari who looked at where Kakashi was before with a dazed look as if daydreaming.

.

.

.

The fourth round had just begun when Kakashi arrived. Of the 64 students, only eight were left in the arena. The eight students consisted of three students in grade 4, three students in grade 5, and two students in grade 6. The results were surprising for the teachers and the audience.

Kakashi approached a group of three jounins who were his old friends.

"Yo." Say Kakashi.

"Kakashi! This is your first time being late! Don't waste your youth, and be more enthusiastic to arrive early at an event full of young, burning blood like this!" Said Guy with blazing determination and loud voice, making Asuma and Kurenai beside him sigh resignedly. Kakashi was just expressionless because he was immune to the behavior of one of his closest friends.

"You came at the right time. There are only eight prodigy students left in this round." Said Asuma.

"I've never seen you wear jounin clothes just to watch, usually you're busy on an anbu mission." Kurenai said in a curious tone, making Guy and Asuma also curious.

"I only came to see my students." Kakashi replied flatly.

"What !? You have accepted a student, and he took part in this test. What an amazing coincidence, my student is also taking this test. Kakashi, let's prove which of our students will win, and continue our burning rivalry!" Said Guy blazing.

"Hm? What are you saying, I'm not paying attention?" Said Kakashi without expression making Guy's spirit fade.

"Damned with your coolness Kakashi!" Exclaimed Guy upset, making Asuma laugh.

"So ... is it the Uchiha?" Guess Asuma who answered with a nod from Kakashi.

"With Uzumaki and Senju." Kakashi added flatly, without paying attention to the shock faces of Asuma and Kurenai.

"Rock Lee from class 5A against Senju Kasumi from class 4B. Please the summoned participants to advance to the arena." Said the match referee, Inuzuka Januki, deputy head of the academy and also a jounin.

"Lee ..." Muttered Guy sadly. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were silent, because they knew how the match would be in the end.

.

.

.

Lee held his breath when he found out who his opponent was. An opponent who has no chance to be defeated by him. The worst opponent of him.

**Hachimon (Eight Gates) and Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain).**

Even though they have the same rank, but both of them have very big differences. People who understand about the two taijutsu will surely know how it will turn out against each other.

Lee has no chance at all. So does Lee have to give up because there is no chance of winning?

'Not. Of course not. Giving up is not a proper word in the way of my ninjas. I will continue to fight, trying to win even though I know that all I do is delay the inevitable. Because this is my ninja road. ' Inner Lee with burning determination.

Standing in front of Kasumi with a distance of five meters between them. Lee looked at Kasumi who smiled slightly at him.

"Battle begin!"

**Kaimon (Gate of Opening)**

**Kyumon (Gate of Healing)**

Without further ado, Lee immediately opened two gates in succession. A distance of five meters was directly traveled in a second, and Lee attacked Kasumi fiercely and quickly.

**250 kg mass of power**

Because of Lee's speed, Kasumi could only rely on her instinct sensors and reflexes to withstand Lee's quick attacks. Occasionally, Kasumi does several attacks but can be avoided by Lee.

Twelve minutes of close combat passed, Kasumi was able to land a kick on Lee's chest, which made him bounce a dozen meters away.

After balancing his body, Lee saw Kasumi who was on standby. Within a dozen minutes, it was clear who was superior. Kasumi's stamina remained stable and plentiful, and there were only light wound in the temple's eye from Lee's kick, only that attack could injure Kasumi from the dozens of attacks Lee landed on Kasumi's body. Meanwhile, Lee's stamina had been drained by a quarter due to the use of two gates, as well as an attack from Kasumi on her chest causing several chest bones to crack, and causing Lee to vomit up a little blood.

Knowing that, Lee just sighed. With the distance between him and Kasumi there are dozens of meters, that distance is enough for Kasumi to prepare a ninjutsu before Lee approaches her. Lee then faintly heard the words of others in the past.

_"Don't have any talent at all in Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu? Even an easy jutsu like bunshin he can't? Why not just get him out!" Said a teacher who taught ninjutsu when Lee failed to do bunshin for the fifty times._

A few seconds without moving, Lee looked confused at Kasumi, who was still on standby. Seen from Kasumi's position of doing taijutsu, instead of preparing hand seals for ninjutsu, Lee was confused until he asked.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

Seeing Kasumi tilting her head not knowing, Lee fell silent.

'Why don't you use ninjutsu, but taijutsu?'

That's what he wanted to say, but somehow he couldn't say. He doesn't deserve to talk because all he can use is taijutsu.

_"Taijutsu? Is there any point in taijutsu in front of fireballs or illusions? Even taijutsu is nothing in front of kenjutsu."_

"Why don't you attack again, Lee-senpai?" Kasumi said confused.

"W-what?" Asked Lee in surprise.

"I don't know what you're daydreaming about in a match like this, but please fight seriously Lee-senpai."

"...?"

"You're the first person I've fought with taijutsu specialist. So ... let's fight with all our taijutsu abilities Lee-senpai."

Looking at Kasumi's red eyes, Lee had only just realized the fighting spirit that had burned in Kasumi's eyes since the beginning of the match. A desire to fight, not victory.

_"Lee! Don't despair at your young age. It can't be denied that taijutsu is not as strong as ninjutsu or genjutsu. However ..."_

Lee began to smile as Teacher Guy's words rang in his head.

"Kasumi-san, let's finish this match epicly."

After saying that, Lee focused his chakra on the spinal cord. Even though he is limited by his physical strength, and is unable to open the third gate, but ...

_"... For this reason, a true taijutsu user must exceed his limits. When there is a ninjutsu attack avoid it with your speed, when there is an illusion destroy it with the power of your determination, and when there are bukijutsu users break and destroy their weapons with your physical strength. Taijutsu maybe weaker from others, but ... if the user can exceed their limits, then their taijutsu can defeat the others. "_

Even though he will be in danger after using the third gate, but this is the only way to go beyond his limits. There is no income without a sacrifice.

**Seimon (Gate of Life)**

Kasumi's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as Lee's aura rose rapidly and his skin turned red. Kasumi flows more chakra into her whole body, Kasumi unleashes all of her abilities in the Yama no Un taijutsu.

**400 kg of mass of power**

Kasumi's ruby eyes with Lee's white pupilless eyes stared at each other. In an instant Lee was close to her.

"Hyah!"

Kasumi hit the ground below with all her strength so that it destroyed the surrounding ground surface a few meters away from Kasumi in the middle.

**Konoha Shofu (Leaf Rising Wind)**

Kasumi's attempt to erase Lee's balance proved to be a failure when Lee appeared in front of her and kicked Kasumi's chin so hard that she thrown a dozen meters above the ground.

**Konoha Otoshi (Leaf Drop)**

Not stopping there, Lee appeared above Kasumi, and kicked Kasumi's stomach with the back of his feet. The kick made Kasumi's body fall to the ground hard, and made Kasumi vomit fresh blood.

Blood also flowed from Lee's mouth due to the use of the third gate which weighed on his weaker body. Lee could feel that he could not last any longer, and intended to continue the attack at Kasumi who tried to stand up.

**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**

Kasumi suddenly stood upright and held Lee's kick with her right hand, the sound of the bone of her right hand being dislocated due to resisting Lee's attack, Kasumi ignored and immediately hit Lee's stomach with all her might.

Lee bounced a dozen meters away before stopping. Seeing Lee who was slipping unconscious, Kasumi was holding her dislocated right hand.

"The winner of the match, Senju Kasumi."

Kasumi ignored the referee's words, and worriedly looked at Lee's body which was carried by a medical ninja away. Kasumi intended to go there, before a hand patted her shoulder. Turning to the hand's origin, Kasumi found Naruto smiling at her.

"Congratulations, Kasumi!"

For some reason, the tone Naruto used made Kasumi strange. When she saw Naruto's blue eyes showing anger behind his cheerful smile, Kasumi gulped.

"But, you should be able to win this match more easily and not get hurt like this."

"Eeph!"

Kasumi groaning as Naruto held hee injured right hand hard. Seeing Naruto's eyes full of anger makes Kasumi shiver in fear.

Although scared. Excitement and warmth spread in Kasumi's heart when she found out that Naruto was worried and angry at her because of the wound she was experiencing. Before this, Naruto had never worried because the only ones who hurt Kasumi before were Naruto, Satsuki and Kakashi. But, seeing her hurt by a stranger, made Naruto angry.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

Kasumi smiled cheerfully before Naruto's sharp gaze. Satsuki, besides them only smiled a little.

.

.

.

Naruto's emotions flare up.

He was angry at Kasumi, who politely and kindly only used taijutsu to opponents who could only use taijutsu.

He was angry at Kasumi who could have allowed herself to be injured in the strikes of strangers. Only him could hurt Kasumi.

He was angry at Kasumi who was worried about another man besides him. Only him had to be worried by Kasumi.

He was angry, because he thought Kasumi was his rights and woman.

Because of that, Naruto ignored all of Kasumi's words and persuasions. Choose to pay attention to the match between Neji and Ten-Ten that he knows what the outcome will be.

"What if I treat you Ichiraku ramen for one month." Persuaded Kasumi to apologize.

Of course, Naruto ignored. Even though Ichiraku ramen is his favorite food, there is one thing he wants from Kasumi.

"Aggh! Alright, I'll do whatever you want."

Jackpot!

"Really?"

Looking at Naruto who was interested, Kasumi's limp body rose again with enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes, yes. I will do anything for you." Kasumi said with an innocent face making a smirk form on Naruto's lips.

"Then shut up."

After saying that, Naruto held Kasumi's chin softly, and lowered his lips towards Kasumi's.

Kasumi and Satsuki's eyes rounded in surprise, and their bodies froze as Naruto's lips almost reached Kasumi's.

"Uzumaki Naruto from class 4B is against Aburame Shinan from class 6A. Please the summoned participants immediately advance to the arena."

The referee's shout made Naruto stop, but returned to kiss Kasumi before Kasumi retreated quickly and hid behind Satsuki's body. The faces of the two girls were bright red.

"Na-Naruto-kun, your name is called." Kasumi said haltingly.

Sighing, Naruto stood up and entered the arena. In front of him there is now a child with black glasses and a closed jacket like the average Aburame in general.

'I don't know who you are, but I'll **destroy** you'

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry for the late update. That's because I just joined the Boy Scouts for five days, so there I couldn't write anything, and was busy.

There are people who stopped following and favorite after the previous update, which I think must be due to Naruto's selfish nature at the beginning of the chapter.

I did make Naruto selfish and possessive at the beginning of this fanfic chapter, but it will change slowly in the next chapters, so if you don't like selfish Naruto, yes I also don't like it, but this should be necessary for the beginning of the chapter.

There is also one review (from IND version) that advises not to much OC because it will make a crisp story. Sorry, but I can not.

OC will appear a lot here because they are needed in this story. I will try not to make the OC stories and personalities crisp or bad.

And, take it easy, there will be no other OCs except Kasumi who entered Naruto harem. Maybe, there will be a few or many OC who like Naruto, but eventually will not enter the harem, whether because they died or find another man, that's it.

Bye.


	6. Selection Test: Part 2

**Katon: Gokakyu (Fireball)**

A girl with long brown hair spits out a large fireball with a diameter of two meters towards another girl with long purple hair holding a katana sword.

The purple haired girl, Uzuki Yugao only swung her katana at the incoming fireball, and cut the fireball in half in front of many people. Yugao immediately ran forward to the brown haired girl, Sarutobi Akane, who did the handseal.

**Katon: Hosenka (Phoenix Sage Fire)**

Akane threw twenty shurikens which were then covered with small fireballs from Akane's mouth. The fiery Shuriken headed straight for Yugao.

Without slowing down her speed, Yugao fended off all of the shuriken with her katana.

Seeing that makes Akane bitter smile, and do a handseal again when Yugao was near her.

**Doton: Domu (Dome)**

The inverted bowl-shaped earth fortress protected the Akane in it. Akane would heave a sigh of relief before she felt the pain of the sword incision in her stomach.

"Arggh!"

Again, the sword cut again injured her body. Akane brought down the defense of the land because it was no longer useful. Falling to the ground, Akane looked at Yugao who was looking back at her with brown eyes without expression.

"W-What the heck is that !? Your sw-sword even can-penetrate the ground's defenses ?!" Said Akane in a tone of disbelief.

Yugao just kept quiet, and put her sword into the scabbard on her back, then left leaving Akane who is now being carried by a medical ninja.

"Winners and participant ranked first in North Shinobi Academy, congratulate to Uzuki Yugao!"

Clapping voices and greetings she ignored, Yugao just looked at someone among hundreds of people. Her burning will was clearly reflected in her eyes.

'I will be in the top 3, and get the technique ... not for myself, but for you ... Hayate-nii'

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

.

**Chapter 6 - Selection Test: Part ****2**

.

**By RendyLucifer**

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

.

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

.

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Battle begin!"

After hearing the start of the match, Naruto immediately make handseals. Because his opponent is an Aburame, there is several ways he can defeat his enemy quickly and easily.

Given the memory of the Naruto anime, he knows that an Aburame is weak against melee attacks, but that depends on the user who uses the insects as clever as possible.

**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**

Large white smoke appeared in the arena, and surrounded Shinan. When the smoke subsided, fifty clones could be seen forming around him, and at the same time, all the clones immediately threw shuriken and kunai at him.

After throwing, all the clones and Naruto immediately advanced running towards Shinan. Shinan made a handseal quickly, and took out a bunch of insects which then surrounded him, and silently formed a dome around him.

**Mushikabe (Insect Barrier)**

Seeing that, Naruto only smiled mockingly as dozens of kunai and shuriken were successfully held back by the insect's defenses. He threw the ten kunai with explosive paper directly into the insect's defense.

"I am indeed a little surprised that your insects can hold the kunai and shuriken, but I believe the explosives can destroy your defenses."

**Kibaku Fuda: Kai (Explosive Tags: Release)**

A large explosion hit Shinan's insect defenses, and smoke and dust covered the surrounding defenses.

Telling all his clones to attack Shinan in the smoke and dust, Naruto smiled while watching the situation closely.

But his smile faded when he found dozens of his clones instantly destroyed. Observing the memories of the clones clearly, he could feel that they were destroyed because they had been hit by something that had scratched their bodies, could not be seen clearly because of the smoke.

**Mushidama Jigoku (Insect Sphere Hell)**

Naruto's instincts warned him of the danger. Seeing a swarm of insects surrounding him, Naruto quickly made handseals.

**Futon: Reikokuna Bofu (Callous Windstorm)**

Strong winds blew out from the soles of the feet to the top of the head, enveloping Naruto's body with strong winds that can ward off weapons such as kunai and shuriken, let alone just insects.

Naruto's blue eyes stared back at Shinan's eyes, which now looked unharmed. Naruto's eyes flickered in confusion as Shinan suddenly shook his head, and seemed to sigh.

'What is-'

And then unexpectedly, the hordes of insects around him spouted very little mucus of fire, but when hundreds or even thousands of mucus flames at the same time which then added the effect of strong winds enveloping Naruto, would be a disaster.

"AAAAAARRRRGGG!"

Naruto could feel the most painful pain in his two lives. The blazing fire that enveloped his body seemed to want to eat him alive.

"NARUTO-KUN !!"

Kasumi's screams and her fangirls were ignored because his emotions were all mixed up.

**Suprise.**

"Th-this is ve-very hurt! ... w-what the hell is this? ... i-this is just a battle between academy students isn't it? ... '

**Regret.**

'... I-if only ... II was serious and defeated him as quickly as possible ... I-then I don't need to experience this pa-pain ...'

**Despair.**

'... Th-then, wh-what because of this one small mistake ... II am going to die? ... NO ... I DON'T WANT IT...'

**Anger.**

'... I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY ... THEN WHY CAN I LOSE AGAINST A NAMELESS CHARACTER?! ... FUCK WITH THIS WORLD ..'

**"Hmmph!"**

Instantly, the pain Naruto experienced disappeared without the slightest. When he opened his eyes slowly, he found himself in a large, vast space, in front of which was a giant iron gate.

Naruto gulped when he found out where he was. He could see the shadow of a giant creature inside the gate of the giant cage.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto muttered staring at the two vertical red eyeballs that blazed brightly in the darkness.

**"You know my name, so call me by name, boy!"** Kyuubi's voice came from inside. The words of the Kyuubi, or Kurama, made Naruto very surprised. Putting up a confused face, he asked.

"Hm? I don't know-"

**"Don't pretend you don't know, boy! Humans like you are full of tricks. Unfortunately I can't kill you. If you die, not only will I die, but even this world will die too."** Kurama said in a stressful tone.

"... How do you know?" Naruto asked, unable to contain the surprise on his face.

**"I am connected to you because of this seal, so I can see all of your memories, even the memories of your previous life."**

"..."

**"And that makes me very sick. Because I now know ... I'm nothing but a mere character in a human story ... even, he ... Rikudou Sennin is just a character, just like me."**

Naruto could feel the emotions fed up, sad, resigned, and hopeless from Kurama's words.

**"... In the beginning, I really wanted to kill you. No matter the fate of this world ... But, I have promised to him, I will protect this world ... A world that, even though it is only someone's creation, contains beauty in it ... I know that all my treatment and speech have been governed by the creator, or you always call him, Author ... But I don't care anymore, my only goal is ... to safeguard this world.****"**

"..."

**"And you ... you better be stronger, and don't have to need my help ... because, this world is so different from the world you know ... Here, even small insects can kill you if you underestimate it."**

Kurama's words made Naruto tremble, because he had just felt he was going to die from an insect. The pain when it was still made clear in his brain and body. He did not want such pain anymore.

From his previous life, what Naruto hates the most is pain. As well as physical pain or heart, he really hates it. Since childhood, he was a crybaby. Being mocked, hurt, left behind, and ignored, these things can make him cry. Even when reading sad stories, he will cry. Because he has a vast brain memory, he always remembers any event for a long time which makes it difficult to sleep.

But that stopped when his parents, who had lost face because of him, immediately sent him to emotional control training for politics, under his father's men.

For two full years, he can manage his emotions as naturally as possible, even he gets one of the few compliments from his parents.

When he fights, his face is always relaxed, even though he wants to shake fast.

When he was injured, his face was always flat, even though he wanted to wince in pain.

When he kills, his face is always cold, even though he wants to close his eyes.

Because he was taught everything about politics and the dark side of the world, his behavior and personality took part in the dark side of the world.

When someone makes him upset, he will kill him.

When someone makes him interested, he will get her.

Naruto always replied to those who had hurt him ten times more. Kasumi and Satsuki are exceptions because they are women, he will only reciprocate their treatment twice.

**"I'll help you put out the fire. Just this time. After that, what you do is none of my business."**

Naruto smiled darkly after hearing Kurama's words.

"Of course. I will kill him."

.

.

.

"The winner of the match, Aburame-"

"Wait!"

Naruto interrupted the judge's words, Inuzuka Januki. The fire that enveloped his body immediately pulled away and charred. He could see the two medics nearby, Kasumi and Satsuki who were looking at him with worry.

_Even though he isn't fast or strong like his team, but he overcomes it with almost endless stamina._

"II ... haven't lost yet."

Januki frowned, seeing Naruto's body whose clothes had been partially burned leaving a charred cloth and red skin with burns.

"Your conditions are bad enough to continue-"

"Don't be stupid. I ... can still fight." Naruto said sharply.

Januki did not know what to do, on the other hand he wanted this match to continue to see the abilities of the two prodigies, and on the other hand, Naruto's wounds were severe enough to fight. At that time his eyes were able to receive cues from someone he knew, Hatake Kakashi.

"Alright. The match will continue."

After saying that, Januki and the two medics withdrew from the match arena, leaving the two.

_Even though he did not have the techniques of his clan, he overcame it with his intelligence and observation._

Naruto staring at a large group of insects towards him. Clearly remember all previous events and observe all insects one by one. Naruto can conclude that there are three different types of insects controlled by Shinan.

First, Kikaichu, which is an insect that is usually used by the average aburame clan member in the anime. They can absorb chakra if it sticks to the target body.

Second, the insects are almost the same as Kikaichu, but look slower and heavier because many insects of that type are left behind the hordes. Shinan uses these insects to resist projectiles and explosions. This insect also has sharp wings that can scratch like a very small knife. Naruto thinks that these insects have iron properties, because of their durability, weight, and sharpness.

Third, the insects are also almost the same as Kikaichu, but appear to have some red body parts. These insects can release a small amount of harmless fire mucus, but if it is fired by a bunch, it will be very dangerous.

_Even though he is weaker than the others, but he overcomes it with cunning and courage._

Naruto sighed, as if he didn't care about the horde of insects that were getting close to his position.

There's a reason why he can always win against Kasumi and Satsuki, even though the strength and jutsu he has, are weaker and less than both of them.

He always targeted the weaknesses of his enemies. Because there are no people who don't have weaknesses.

"Like this, stupid ... you tell your entire bug to attack me, and leave only a little on your body."

Dozens of kunai and shuriken lying around Shinan, immediately turned into Naruto clones, which now ran towards Shinan. Shinan who was shocked immediately took out the remaining insects in his body to form a defense around him.

**Mushikabe (Insect Barrier)**

Naruto's face is still relaxed, and doing a handseal.

**Kibaku Fuda: Kai (Explosive Tags: Release)**

_Although he is less talented than his team, but he overcomes it with hard work and mental strength._

A bigger explosion than before shook the arena. Shinan's defense looks half shaky after the explosion, while the Naruto clones have been destroyed along with the explosion.

Looking at Shinan's wobbly defense behind the horde of insects that came to him, Naruto smiled.

**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**

Naruto made five clones, ordered three clones to go side by side in front of him, put one beside him, and one behind him..

The three clones in front do the handseal together.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

The combination of the three clones makes a giant gust of wind blow up and disperse the horde of insects in front. Not stopping there, this strong gust of wind hit Shinan's defense, which now focused its defense towards Naruto.

Naruto can order several clones now in the form of stones near Shinan to attack, and he will win. However, Naruto didn't do it, because there was one thing he wanted to do.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**

Naruto can feel the chakra in his hand which direction and nature, can be called chaos. He could feel his palms shaking as he held the chakra.

He could also hear the voices of many people who were surprised to see a jutsu created by the fourth Hokage, in his hands. Naruto smiled, then jumped.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

In an instant his body flew quickly towards Shinan, due to being hit by strong gusts of wind from the clone behind him. When meeting with Shinan's defense, Naruto crashed his rasengan into the barrier.

Rasengan strength strengthened by extraordinary speed, can penetrate the defense of Shinan instantly, and rasengan straight into his stomach. If it gets hit, Shinan's stomach will be utterly destroyed.

However,

Shinan's body suddenly disappeared from Naruto's sight, so he had to crash the rasengan to the ground. A dust explosion occurred, and a large crater, twice the size of a crater because Kasumi's punch, looked terrible.

Holding his right hand broken from the collision of the Rasengan and the ground, Naruto stared intently at the referee or deputy head of the academy, Inuzuka Januki, who had just saved Shinan.

"The winner of the match, Uzumaki Naruto." Januki said with eyes that returned Naruto's gaze as sharp, though it could be seen that there was an amazement at Naruto inside.

Naruto just kept quiet with his face flat back hearing that, and then went towards Kasumi and Satsuki.

"Naruto-kun, you are so careless! You were scolding me because I was slightly injured, but look at you ... getting hurt because you are too arrogant, you have contracted the pride of the teme, haven't you ?!" Said Kasumi who immediately hugged Naruto, who enjoyed Kasumi's hug.

Satsuki who initially smiled a little, immediately turned flat with a twitch forming on her forehead. She immediately hit Kasumi's head.

"What are you talking about, dobe."

"Teme!"

Before the two of them had quarreled as usual, Januki's voice was heard to announce the next match.

"Inuzuka Toboe from class 6A against Uchiha Satsuki from class 4B. Please the summoned participants please come forward."

Hearing that, Satsuki walked to the arena leaving Kasumi sullen. Naruto glanced at Kasumi and spoke.

"Hey! What if you or Tsuki-chan became my opponents?" Naruto asked observing the match.

The match begins with Satsuki who immediately conducts fire ninjutsu to attack Toboe.

**Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball)**

**Tsuga (Passing Fang)**

However, Toboe carried out his clan's typical technique, and pierced through Satsuki's fireball quickly, and headed straight for Satsuki.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Kasumi asked again confused.

"Because this is the last match in the third round. The ones who have entered the fourth round are you, me, Hyuuga, and Tsuki-chan who I'm sure will win. Ooh!" Obviously Naruto was then surprised.

Since the beginning of the match, Naruto was looking for Toboe's dog, which had seemed lost before.

**Doton: Tsuiga (Fang Tracking)**

Two puppies came out of the ground under Satsuki, and immediately bit both legs together tightly, making her unable to move.

"That's easy isn't it! ..." Kasumi replied smiling.

But that instead made a small smile appear on Satsuki's face, the eyes of one tomoe's Sharingan slowly turned to stare at Tsuga who came at her.

When Tsuga crashed into her, Satsuki's body turned into a stream of lightning that stung Toboe and his two dogs.

"Arrrgh!"

"... against you..."

Toboe's body lay spasms on the ground with his two dogs, when Satsuki appeared and threw several shurikens towards the three, and stabbed sharply into their bodies.

Attached to several shurikens was an metal thread that was now connected to Satsuki's mouth, which was now doing a handseal. A burst of fire immediately ignited quickly towards Toboe and his two dogs.

**Katon: Ryuuka (Fire Dragon)**

**Shikakyu (Four Legs)**

"... We just need to give up ..."

Toboe got up and broke the metal threads with his nails which now sharp like claws. The two dogs turned into clones like him.

After that, jumping over a burst of fire, they carried out Tsuga simultaneously to attack Satsuki.

**Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang)**

"... Because there's no point in fighting ..."

Satsuki only looked at the three Tsuga with a cold look. Doing a handseal, she then held her left hand with her right hand, to focus the lightning chakra onto the palm of her left hand.

**Chidori (Thousand Birds)**

"... When we know the results ..."

With her sharingan eyes, she can see the real Toboe. Avoiding the two Tsuga quickly and agile, she directed her chidori towards Toboe in Tsuga's form.

There was no clash of two jutsu, only a stabbing chidori that pierced Toboe's stomach. Pulling her hand, Kasumi walked towards her friends, ignoring the medics coming quickly to Toboe.

"... that we will lose."

.

.

.

"I give up."

"Humph!"

Kasumi let out a surprised voice. She looked at Neji who gave up with a look of disbelief. At first Kasumi was very serious against a prodigy from the Hyuuga clan, but unexpectedly, he instead gave up.

"Why?" Kasumi asked confused.

"Because it is my destiny to lose to you, rather than trying something in vain, I'd better give up." Neji answered with a flat face.

"Huh?" Kasumi's face became even more confused. While beside her, Naruto was shocked and alert in his heart.

"Don't tell me he can see destiny like Kurama! ..."

"It's very unfortunate for me to fight you. I have a 50% chance of winning against the Uchiha, and the certainty of winning against Uzumaki, but as always, fate condemns me." Neji continued with a face that was still flat but seemed increasingly emotionless.

'...Or not.' Naruto's sweatdrop face.

"What ?! How can you determine that!" Kasumi said annoyed. Satsuki was the only person who're even with him, while Naruto was a person she could rarely defeat.

"Because of destiny."

"What kind of answer is that, damn it!"

Her mouth was immediately covered by Naruto, who now shook his head to make her stop acting. Kasumi gritted her teeth, and then looked away in annoyance.

"Uzumaki Naruto from 4B class against Uchiha Satsuki-"

"I give up."

Januki's forehead twitched in annoyance, staring at Satsuki who was staring at him flatly made him sigh.

"Final-"

"I give up."

Januki's twitch increased. He looked at Neji, Satsuki and Kasumi who gave up at the end of the round with a tired look.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sighing again, Januki grumbled silently and went towards the other teachers. An hour later, it was announced that twenty students were participating in the tournament in the ranking order.

**1\. Uzumaki Naruto**

**2\. Senju Kasumi**

**3\. Uchiha Satsuki**

**4\. Hyuuga Neji**

**5\. Aburame Shinan**

**6\. Rock Lee**

**7\. Inuzuka Toboe**

**8\. Higurashi Tenten**

**9 ~ 20. Nameless Students**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Please to fav, fol, and review!**

**And please if there are any suggestions, let me know.**

**On average, my day is busy, morning to afternoon school, then evening to night work on the side. So this story will only have 3k words per chapter, and it will take almost a week to update. Please be patient**.


	7. Before the Tournament

**ANBU Headquarter**

In one of the most hidden places in Konoha, ANBU's headquarters, there is now a gathering of high-ranking Anbu.

Murakami (SS-rank), the Leader of the ANBU Forces.

Five Anbu Commanders (Semi SS-rank)

150 S-rank Anbu.

10,000 A-rank Semi S-rank Anbu.

Most of the ANBU's full strength gathered here as if a war was about to take place. In front of the Anbu crowd, there was Murakami, the third Hokage, Homura, and Koharu.

"There is a SSS-rank level mission for all of you ANBU in this place now." Hiruzen said seriously.

**Hatake Kakashi (Semi SS-rank)** who was in a group of anbu raised his eyebrows surprised to hear the level of difficulty of the mission this time. At first he wondered why most of the Anbu troops had gathered, but apparently for this.

SSS-rank level mission only exists when the mission concerns war with another large village, or about a jinchuriki.

"One week ago, the Revolution Group of Kirigakure led by **Terumi Mei (SS-rank)** asked the Konoha and Suna alliance for help. They wanted Konoha and Suna to hold back Kumo and Iwa's movements who seemed to want to take advantage of the time when the revolutionary group was fighting in full war with the Kiri government, by agreement, if they win, they will enter the Konoha-Suna alliance, and vow not to attack Konoha-Suna in all kind of acts for 30 years, whereas if they lose, the survivors or the ones who aren't going to war will flee to Konoha or Suna peacefully and willingly become part of their new village, therefore 10,150 Konoha ANBUs will be deployed to guard the northern coast of Kirigakure led by **Murakami (SS-rank)** and the five commanders of Anbu, while, Suna sent 10,100 of their ANBUs to guard the east coast of Kirigakure which would be led by the Suna ANBU leader, **Hokuro Arashi (SS-rank).** We predict that Kumo and Iwa will only send their ANBU troops secretly because of a peace agreement that was valid for 25 years by the five Great Daimyo after the end of the third Shinobi World War. Therefore this mission is arguably the battle between ANBU organization in the two alliances. "

Hiruzen looked at tens of thousands of people with masks on their faces, he could not feel the determination to fight or the confidence in them. All he could feel from them was the desire to kill.

In Hiruzen's heart smiled, ANBU can indeed be called a true shinobi because of their nature that only thinks of the mission and purpose of the village. Although among them there is a good father, a loving grandfather and a friendly woman, but in the shadow of Konoha they are just a weapon that is ready to kill the target.

"Therefore, go back and try to stay alive. Live to win. Live to kill. Live for Konoha. And prove to the Kumo-Iwa alliance, that Konoha is still a village that they should fear!"

.

**.**

**.**

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 7 - Before the Tournament**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Clan's Main Family Residence**

Inside a house of the Hyuuga clan of the main family, there is **Hyuuga Hiashi (Semi SS-rank)** with his two daughters, Hyuuga Hinata who is 10 years old, and Hyuuga Hanabi who is 5 years old.

"Hinata. The clan elders and I are disappointed in you for wasting the chance to enter the tournament." Said Hiashi with a flat face without emotion.

Hearing Hiashi's voice that was disappointed, Hinata's head looked down sadly. While Hanabi bit her lip uncertainly, wanting to help her sister, but was afraid to be scolded by her father.

"I'm sorry Tou-sama." Hinata said softly.

"Hn. In my opinion, with your ability you can become a tournament participant, unless you are unlucky to meet other powerful prodigies like Senju, and Uchiha. Can you say, what is your reason for not entering the tournament?" Hiashi asked seriously.

Hinata froze. She did not know what to say. From the start, she had wanted to enter the participant selection test to make her father proud, but it didn't because she knew that if she entered the test, her cousin, Neji would die. She did not know how Neji would die, but she knew that Neji would die if she took the test.

Since one year ago, Hinata experienced changes in her Byakugan. Because at one time he activates it, she can see other energy besides the chakra in the body of living things.

There are two new energies she can see, one of which she can conclude is the life energy of living things. That she determined because the average shinobi had more energy than ordinary people. And because of her classmates, Senju Kasumi who has enormous life energy surpass the others. That was because the Senju clan had enormous life energy.

The second energy, is easier to know because she can see the energy differences between children and adults. Age, energy shows the age of living things since birth.

There is one more system that she discovered accidentally. While she was playing in the flower garden, she wanted to see the life energy of the flowers. Then he saw a mouse passing right at her feet, but what was strange was that she could see that the life energy of the rat was flickering. Out of curiosity, she followed the rat and finally the rat entered the hole in the ground. Disappointed, she intended to go home, but was surprised when she heard the sound of mice that were heard being hurt. She could see a snake eating the rat.

After that, she discovered several similar incidents, and she knew that the life energy of sentient beings flickered, then they were in danger of death. Fortunately, Hinata can save those who are in danger if she does something right.

Then when she wants to take part in the election test, she can see Neji's life energy flickering, which indicates that Neji is in danger. Then when Hinata didn't want to take the test, Neji's life energy returned to normal. That's why Hinata did not take the election test.

When initially using this ability, Hinata was very scared because she could see many humans and other creatures who could be in danger at any time.

Despite her fear, she did not tell anyone about his abilities. She was afraid that if she told her father, there was a chance that the Hyuuga clan would consider her different from them, and throw her away from the clan.

This happened once when a child with white hair was born in the clan's main family. Even though their parents have black hair, their child has white hair. That resulted in the child being ostracized and banished by the Hyuuga clan. Left by parents and clans, and away from everyone makes the child live independently outside the settlement. The child becomes strong quickly and becomes a prodigy, and can even kill two prodigy from the main family Hyuuga clan. This resulted in the Hyuuga clan angry and wanting to kill him. The second Hokage, amazed at his expertise and talent, asked the Hyuuga clan to forgive the boy. The second Hokage then sent **Kawahiro Shoyo (SS-rank)**, his right hand to be the teacher of the child, and took him to practice outside the village. The boy became famous in the second Shinobi War with the nickname **Seireito "White Demon" (S-rank) **and rose to Semi S-rank during the Third Shinobi War.

Even though that person was already famous in this world, the Hyuuga clan was reluctant to take him back to the Hyuuga clan until now. At this time, it is unknown whether Seireito is alive or dead, because he seems to disappear from the shinobi world.

Hinata was afraid that the same thing would happen to her, so she didn't tell anyone about her abilities, maybe in forever.

"Hinata!"

Hinata's body was shocked to hear her father's sudden shout. She did not need to turn his head up to see that her father was upset because she was spacing out and not answering her father's question.

"Your behavior needs to be fixed. There's no need to answer my question earlier. Get out!" Her father's orders made Hinata stand up straight, bow respectfully to her father, and then walk normally out of the room.

Seeing her sister leave, Hanabi wanted to get up from her seat and follow his sister, but was dismissed by her father.

"Wait Hanabi, I will teach you a few things."

"B-but my schedule?"

"There will be additional learning programs from me. You must study harder and be able to uphold the good name of the Hyuuga clan if you are needed at some time." Hiashi said firmly.

Hanabi looks sad, and resigned to the addition of learning in her schedule. However, Hinata's eyes almost shed tears if she didn't hold back. Out of the room, she hurriedly went to her room and curled up in her bed. Sadly she cried out without stopping.

Hinata knew the meaning of her father's behavior and words. Hiashi was disappointed at her meek nature, and was not fit to be a kunoichi. Hiashi also seemed to tell Hinata that he would choose Hanabi to be Heiress if Hinata was deemed unfit to be the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Before long, Hinata then fell asleep, but before thinking of someone who was always in her mind almost every time. A person she always respects, owes, likes ... and loves. As well as the only person who made hee confused when she saw that person with her abilities.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

.

.

.

**Kasumi's Residence, Halba Forest**

In a dense forest in the T district that had been bought by someone from the Senju clan, Senju Hayabusa nine years ago to become his new home with his granddaughter, Senju Kasumi. He prefers to live in a quiet place in the forest because he does not want to remember the past in the Senju Clan's Compound.

Then he died due to the loss of his children and grandchildren in the Kyuubi tragedy that haunted his life. Kasumi was only five years old when Hayabusa died, and had to learn to live alone in that quiet and comfortable place.

Kasumi befriends and adapts in the forest quickly like a true Senju. She drinks fresh water sources not far from her place, she eats fruit and also animal meat in the forest.

Most of her time is spent time in the forest, and rarely associates with people other than the third Hokage, and some people who have a close relationship with her clan.

The first time Kasumi met her first friend was when the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan, **Uchiha Mikoto (S-rank)** came to visit with her daughter, Uchiha Satsuki. It is known that Kasumi's mother, **Senju Sayuri (S-rank)** used to be in a team with her and other woman names **Uzumaki Kushina (S-rank)**

Kasumi and Satsuki knew nothing about their mother's past, so they forced and begged Mikoto to tell them.

It is said that the Mikoto team was named and nicknamed **the Leaf Three Beauties** because of the strength and beauty of those who are at their peak age. Moreover, all three came from the Three Strongest Clans; Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki.

Even there was a poem about the three clans that are still known by many people today.

.

**_The one with an indestructible will,_**

**_They kill the sinners and the ignorants._**

**_The one with an irresistible heart._**

**_They charm the nature itself._**

**_The one with a thousand skills,_**

**_They turn hell into paradise._**

**_The one with a thousand arms,_**

**_They are the "Senju Clan"._**

**_._**

**_The one with a will of flames,_**

**_They burn anything who block the path._**

**_The one with a heart of ice,_**

**_They slaughter emotionlessly._**

**_The one with an eye of blood,_**

**_They cursed the destiny._**

**_The one with a weapon of fan._**

**_They are the "Uchiha Clan"_**

**_._**

**_The one with an inexhaustible will,_**

**_They are never defeated._**

**_The one with a heart of whirlpool._**

**_They suck anyone inside._**

**_The one with a clear destiny,_**

**_They seal the path of destiny._**

**_The one with a maelstrom,_**

**_They are the "Uzumaki Clan"_**

**_._**

**_The hands hold a weapon,_**

**_The weapon of fan,_**

**_The fan of maelstrom,_**

**_Together, they are invincible._**

.

A very famous poem. But it really is an irony because the three strongest clans are now almost extinct, and only have three small children who can celebrate their respective clans.

The three famous beautiful girls eventually married the people who had the highest status in Konoha namely, the fourth Hokage and the two clan heads of the Senju clan, and the Uchiha.

Hearing the story and poetry from Mikoto, Kasumi and Satsuki were amazed and wanted to become a team together with an Uzumaki. But unfortunately Mikoto forbade them both from approaching Uzumaki Naruto before becoming an academy student. The friendship between Kasumi and Satsuki began there, and they always competed in any matter.

Then, the Uchiha tragedy occurred. Satsuki was sad and despir to see her clan destroyed in the hands of her own brother. Kasumi, who was sympathetic and sad, invited Satsuki to live in her house.

Knowing that the three clans that were once the strongest were now almost extinct made Kasumi and Satsuki sad. Then when they met Naruto from the Uzumaki clan, they were determined to become the strongest shinobi in the world.

At this moment, Satsuki looked at the night sky with her dark eyes. Look at the stars that adorn the sky with beauty. But her attention is always towards the moon. For some reason she always loved the moon, and felt that the moon was like herself. Whereas Kasumi is like the sun, and Naruto ... is like the sky.

Satsuki was now lying with her head in Naruto's right hand, while Kasumi was sleeping soundly on Naruto's left by hugging her body.

Turning her gaze to Naruto's sleeping face, Satsuki looked at him without blinking. Sh doesn't want to admit it, but being close to Naruto is one of her favorite thing.

She always felt comfortable and safe when with Naruto. She was sure Kasumi also felt it because Kasumi was always the first to take the initiative to approach Naruto. While Satsuki was just waiting for Naruto to approach.

Satsuki is not stupid. She knew that Naruto considered herself and Kasumi as his women. Naruto's actions were clearly read, and only Kasumi with her slow brain did not understand.

Even so, Satsuki did not move away or scold Naruto. Because she also considers Naruto as his man. Naruto is a man she respects, admires, envy and likes so far. Especially if the Uzumaki clan is a clan with many child reproduction. Naruto is the only man who can realize her dream of building the Uchiha clan again.

She has three desires in this life, first; she wants to be the strongest kunoichi in the world, second; she wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and third; she wants to kill Uchiha Itachi (Semi S-rank). All three desires need help from Naruto.

Satsuki didn't care if Kasumi also came in close with Naruto, she even supported her. Polygamy in this world is common for high-status people, and many clan heads have more than one wife.

Yawning from drowsiness, Satsuki snuggled closer to Naruto's body and closed her eyes.

The next day, they are visited by three people they don't know, except Naruto. Three people named Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy said that their teacher, Kakashi had an important business and could not return for a long time, then asked these three people to teach his students for one month before the tournament took place.

And here they are, taught by their teacher friends. Asuma trained Naruto to use the Chakra Blade and infuse the sword with the element of wind. Kurenai trains Satsuki to use Genjutsu more efficiently and effectively. Guy trains Kasumi to improve Kasumi's speed and agility.

**2nd Day, Kasumi's Training**

Kasumi was seen running at a very slow speed in the Halba forest. Sweat poured from her trembling body and her face looked pale from deep exhaustion. It was seen that she had reached his limit now.

She had been instructed by Guy's teacher to practice her speed by running around the fairly large Halba forest. She was told to go around the forest ten times. On the first day, she only had to circle the forest five times, but on the following day it increased five more times.

If under ordinary circumstances, she can do it easily. But she uses five Juryo Fuda (Weight Tags), each weighing 250 kg and placed on several parts of her body. two on both hands, two on legs, and one on the body.

Even with her great strength and stamina, she had already reached the limit in seven turns, and needed three more times.

Her steps stopped. She felt she could not continue this exercise.

**_"Why did you stop? Don't tell me you don't want to practice anymore."_**

Her grandfather's voice, Hayabusa, rang in her head. At that time she was four years old and practiced Yama no Un to be taught by her grandfather by hitting rocks to break with her fist. Her hands hurt until it was covered in blood, and she cried nonstop.

**_"Don't stop. With your current speed, you won't be able to master the Yama no Un technique before entering the academy."_**

**_"* Hick * B-but."_**

**_"But what? You said that you want to restore the reputation of the Senju clan by becoming the strongest kunoichi ... Unless you want to deny your words then you may stop, but don't call yourself a Senju."_**

The cold words of her grandfather made Kasumi grind her teeth. Her memory then moved to the battle between herself and a senior named Lee.

Kasumi was amazed at him. Although he knew he would lose, he continued to fight until the end. And finally, he was able to cross the limits of his body and make Kasumi injured.

Kasumi knows that she is a prodigy with many talents. She also works hard. Even so, many people are like that but only a few who reach the peak of strength.

"Therefore, I must work harder than others."

Kasumi resumed running, ignoring her body's exhaustion

..

**5th Day, Satsuki's Training**

Satsuki threw five kunai into the five kunai among the twenty kunai that were heading towards her. One kunai managed to fend off an incoming kunai, but four of them passing each other's target.

Seeing that, Satsuki jumped away from the dozens of kunai who came. But most of the kunai disappeared in an instant, and only four kunai are still there and now stuck in a tree.

Satsuki looked at the four kunai with a slightly frustrated heart. If only she was allowed to use the sharingan, she could easily find out which are real and which are not. But she was told by Kurenai not to use the sharingan.

Focusing her mind, Satsuki sighed and closed her eyes.

"If the eye is useless, use another senses."

Her vision was useless because she had researched that the shape of the kunai was very precise, and could not be distinguished. She is not a sensor that can feel the genjutsu chakra, and does not have a nose with a sharp sense of smell. The only thing she can rely on now is ears.

Satsuki could hear Kurenai throwing kunais. Sharpening her hearing, she could hear the three origins of the sound of steel rubbing against the wind now heading towards her.

With agility, she threw three kunai to the origin of the sound precisely, and then jumped to the side. Opening her eyes, she could see that three of her kunai managed to fend off the original three kunai.

Satsuki smiled slightly and closed her eyes again when she saw dozens of kunai appearing towards her again.

.

**10th Day, Naruto's Training**

"Aarrgh!"

Naruto frustatedly threw his chakra sword into a tree until it was stuck deep.

He had little progress from the beginning of practicing the chakra sword. Even flowing ordinary chakra into the sword chakra is very difficult for him who has a giant chakra but little chakra control.

Sit under a tree with a chakra sword, he looked at dozens of clones practicing chakra control simultaneously. His chakra is too big that even with dozens of clones helping him control his chakra, he doesn't even have 5% control over the number of chakras.

In a way, this exercise is not useful for him. Even his intelligent brain can only help a little with chakra control. His brain searched for information about swords that were infused with an energy in his previous life.

'Hmm! In this world there is no Excalibur stupid! '

Naruto chuckled remembering a legendary sword from the Fate Series. A sword that is so powerful that it can destroy ordinary swords with one collision, and can issue extraordinary attacks with energy-.

'Wait a minute.'

Naruto's eyes flickered when a bright idea appeared in his head. With a serious face he stood up and turned around towards the tree that had the chakra sword.

'I do not have the control of using chakra to sharpen a sword, but I don't need to control to make this sword stronger ...'

He held the sword handle firmly in the tree, and sharpened his eyes.

'... I just need to chakra all out I want.'

The large chakra immediately flowed without control to the sword, and the result made the sword blade emit chakra energy which in an instant destroyed the body of the tree to pieces.

Seeing his trial run work out, his eyes gleamed with confidence. If this amount of pure chakra produces this, he will want to know what the outcome will be if he uses a larger chakra or wind chakra.

"Chakra Burst. It's a plagiarism name, but I like it. '

.

**15th Day, Kasumi's Training**

Guy looked at Kasumi who was still practicing running around the forest with a worried and amazed look. It had been fifteen days since the exercise had taken place, and now Kasumi had to circle this forest seventy-five times with the weight of the seal plus which was now five hundred kilograms.

Initially, Guy began this exercise with the curiosity of who was more hardworking among his student Lee, and Kakashi's student, Kasumi. With the same running distance, and the weight of the seal in accordance with their physical strength.

They are far away because for some reason Kakashi told Guy to train Kasumi and Lee in different places with the reason "There is someone who will be very angry if Kasumi and Lee train together".

The first few days, Kasumi was much slower to complete the round. On days five to ten, Kasumi rivals and overtime in completing the round. On the thirteenth day, Lee fainted and could not finish the round. While Kasumi, until now still continues.

This hard training Guy told them to exceed the limits of their physical abilities. They will reach the limit and seem unable to continue because of the exhaustion of their stamina and strength, but if they have strong goals and will then they can go beyond their limits to continue training.

The reason why Kasumi and Lee could survive a few days with increased training was because of their strong will and determination even though their bodies seemed to be destroyed. Lee finally collapsed because his mentality was not strong enough to continue.

'And Kasumi ... I never thought I could see the indestructible will of the Senju clan again'

Even though the Senju clan members have a strong will from others, that does not mean that it cannot be destroyed. Only a few who have the determination can not be really destroyed. Guy used to be friend and became a taijutsu rival with one of the Senju who had it, but unfortunately he died.

Seeing Kasumi surpass the limits for the umpteenth time, Guy really wanted to see how things she had progressed in the future.

.

**20th Day, Satsuki's Training**

There is a reason why genjutsu is more dangerous than taijutsu, although there are fewer genjutsu users, and many shinobi can cancel most genjutsu.

Genjutsu is not used as an attacking tool, but as a distraction. Loss of concentration in a second would be very dangerous in battle.

Only a few Genjutsu are used as attacks, and they are very difficult to undo. For example the Tsukuyomi technique from the eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the main family of the Uchiha clan, and Kurenai's own Shishinrin.

The stage of genjutsu expertise influences the six senses. As a master of genjutsu, Kurenai can affect the five senses perfectly, except in the sensory senses that can feel the illusion chakra. Her achievement at her age now made Kurenai proud of herself.

Because of that her confidence faded a little when Satsuki could create an illusion that affected the three senses simultaneously. Even Kurenai at that age can only make two.

Sense of sight, hearing and touch. Satsuki with her talent made such an illusion without even using the Sharingan.

Kurenai bit her lip in jealousy towards Kakashi, who had accepted this very talented prodigy.

.

**25th Day, Naruto's Training**

Avoiding the powerful energy that came to him, Asuma looked seriously at Naruto.

Seeing the chakra sword held by Naruto seemed to emit an extraordinary wind chakra that raged like a storm, Asuma clicked his tongue in admiration.

Chakra swords that are fed by wind elements are usually made a little thin and sharp to cut. But Naruto instead uses it with bursts of wind elements that flow through his sword to be able to injure enemies with a tornado or small stormsm

Even his chakra knife that was flowed by the wind element lost against Naruto's. Of course Asuma wasn't serious about using it, but he was sure Naruto could increase the power of his sword with more elements of the wind.

A very useful skill, but very wasteful of chakra. Only Naruto and others with giant chakra can use this technique to their heart's content.

Backing away to avoid Naruto's attack, Asuma smiled. The chakra knife was enveloped in the wind which was now bigger and sharper.

"A tornado is strong and dangerous. But it can still be cut." Asuma said to Naruto who now widened his eyes.

Asuma's wind blade then sliced into Naruto's tornado sword, and the blade directly pierced through the tornado and hit the chakra sword until it was released from Naruto's grasp.

.

**30th Day, Kasumi's Residence**

Naruto looked at the full moon with relax. He was now sitting in the roof together with Kasumi and Satsuki who leaning on both his hands.

A quiet night makes his heart calm and comfortable with his two girls. It's like a quiet time before the storm occurs tomorrow. The tournament will start tomorrow.

His eyes then saw a light moving rapidly in the dark sky. He then turned to the two girls.

"Look, there's a fallen star! Hurry and ask for your request."

Hearing his words, Kasumi's eyes sparkled brightly and then closed her eyes to ask for a wish. Whereas Satsuki only roll her eyes because she doesn't believe in such things.

Smiling at Satsuki for a moment, Naruto then asked Kasumi who had opened her eyes.

"Can I know what you request?"

"Of course you can. I want to rebuild my clan to its former glory." Kasumi answered enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Then, can I help?" Naruto asked smirking. Satsuki's eyes rounded in surprise, and her cheeks turned red.

"Of course. I will also help you to build your clan." Said Kasumi, smiling innocently. Naruto's smirk widened, and Satsuki's body grew tense with her face red.

"That means you are my woman, right?"

"Yep."

Kasumi cheerfully replied. A few seconds later, she began to realize the meaning of Naruto's word, and with a bright red face she turned to Naruto.

"What-"

Her words broke off when Naruto's lips touched her lips. Kasumi's body froze for a few moments after Naruto turned his face back, and now looked into her eyes with a warm and hungry look.

Unable to resist the shame, Kasumi covered her red face on Naruto's body. But that only made the situation worse. Smelling Naruto's body makes her heart beat faster.

She also began to realize the contents of the conversation from the beginning, and it made her want to commit suicide because of embarrassment. Even so, she did not refuse to become Naruto's woman, and instead made her heart blossom.

Naruto turned his gaze to Satsuki whose face turned red. Satsuki's dark eyes stared behind Naruto's bright eyes. Naruto put his head close to Satsuki's head.

Satsuki remained motionless when her forehead touched Naruto, and the lips of the two of them were only inches away before stopping.

Naruto looked into Satsuki's eyes, which showed a look of shy, curiosity, desire, and a little scared. He knew that Satsuki did not love him, but only limited to liking. Only Kasumi and Hinata that he could be sure to love him.

Even so, it doesn't matter on him. As long as Satsuki doesn't like or is in love with another man and is still his woman, he doesn't care what Satsuki does and feels.

Naruto kissed Satsuki, slowly and gently. Then he released after half a minute. No matter how much he wants to enjoy Satsuki's lips as long as possible, he doesn't want Satsuki to be afraid and stay away from him.

Turning his head, Naruto looked at Satsuki who was blushing with a dazed look. And for a moment, he could see a silver crown with black crescent moon gem appearing on Satsuki's head, and he could feel an enormous aura, bigger than the third Hokage, from Satsuki.

'What the?...'

It disappeared in the blink of an eye. Satsuki smiled shyly at him, and leaned on his chest as if to sleep. Leaving Naruto who was staring at Satsuki with a shocked look.

'Does this have something to do with Ootsutsuki Indra?'

After much thought, he could not find a clear answer. Sighing tired, he closed his eyes to rest, because tomorrow ...

**Is tournament day.**


	8. Tournament: First Stage

**Juhashi Rainforest, Juhashi Island**

On one of the big islands in the water country which has one of the largest rainforest in the world. The island is inhabited by several clans from the village of mist which now all move to another island, or to the main island to go to war.

In the silence of the rainforest night it was like calm before a storm. Because tens of thousands of ANBU elites from two hostile alliance parties exist on this island and are ready to kill the enemy.

**Hyuuga Akumi (High S-rank),** commander of the ANBU first division as well as one of the shinobi of 92 High S-rank Shinobi in Konoha. High in rank is used as a sign that the person is far stronger than other people with the same rank, but still weaker than the above ranking. In Konoha, there are only 92 High S-rank who are the strongest shinobi under the Hokage and the Six Elders.

Hyuuga Akumi is one of the 20 High S-rank shinobi who are members of ANBU, and because of his knowledge of war, and his abilities he became Murakami's right hand man.

He is also a member of the Hyuuga clan branch of the clan. Even so, many main family members respect him and don't look down on him. Even the head of the clan, Hiashi didn't dare to boldly activate the cage seal on him.

Activating his Byakugan, Akumi could see thousands of enemies that he estimated were around six thousand. He can also see some beast chakra that looks dangerous in the forest.

"I see about six thousand enemies northeast of 18 km from here, but there is a high possibility that they are using kage bunshin to prevent the Byakugan. They are running southwest at a speed of 10 to 20 meters per second. There are four strong chakra beasts in their path. " Akumi said flatly to Murakami who nodded slightly.

Murakami then disappeared in the blink of an eye, not even the slightest sound was heard. Akumi, who was accustomed to his leader, just kept quiet, and saw the situation of ANBU Kumo who was destined to die.

Murakami's hallmark, he is always the first to attack the enemy, and the usual result is a full slaughter. He is also accustomed to working alone, and rarely fights with others.

Akumi and other Anbu know that although they want to help, they are just a burden. The entire ANBU organization, both from Konoha and from the enemy village, considered Murakami to be someone who could not be defeated in an assassination.

**Senju Hashirama (SSS-rank)** is known as the **"God of Shinobi"** because he is invincible against other shinobi, even **Uchiha Madara "God of War" (SSS-rank)** lose against him. The title "God" is only given to someone who is invincible in a way. Murakami was nicknamed **"God of Assassin"** because he was the perfect figure for an assassin or ANBU.

Akumi cannot see Murakami, but he can see many enemies who suddenly die in seconds. Many enemies also seemed to realize something was wrong, but all they encountered were two High S-rank chakra beasts that had killed dozens of ANBUs in front. Their focus was on the front, and did not realize that the real monster was now slaughtering the back of the formation quickly.

ten minutes.

Only that amount of time had passed and Murakami had taken about a thousand lives, while the others were only Kage Bunshin. Despite seeing his abilities often, Akumi could still be horrified by Murakami's ability to kill. In fact he was sure that Murakami could kill all his clan members without getting hurt.

Akumi looked at Murakami's arrival with a respectful look.

"Just a distraction." Murakami said without emotion.

Hearing that, Akumi frowned, and then activated the Byakugan to look southeast. He could not find anyone up to his Byakugan distance, but he could see a few small signs that the place had been passed by many people.

"I didn't expect Kumo would be willing to sacrifice a thousand ANBUs for hundreds of ANBUs to enter the mist island. Cruel as usual. Fortunately, commander Raimon Ginga (High S-rank) and former commander Hatake Kakashi (High S-rank) are there to guarded the sea." Akumi said looking at Murakami who was still motionless.

"We finish it quickly." Murakami said after a while. Akumi nodded, he also felt that there was something wrong with the passing ANBU troops just nown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 8 - Tournament: Stage 1**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Central Shinobi Academy**

In the vast academy grounds located in the middle of Konoha, many people are now gathered. Teacher representatives from four other academies also gathered here.

Naruto, and nineteen students who were chosen to enter the tournament from his academy are now lined up there. With a ranking of first to fourth in the front line up in a row, and the rear will be in position four four. Rows in a 4 x 5 row.

Besides students from the eastern academy, there were also other academies that lined up beside them. Naruto looked at the other academy students one by one in case someone he knew.

'Huh !? Is that ... Yugao? '

Naruto could recognize a girl of his age with long, purple hair that had a flat, emotionless expression. Although she looked much younger than someone he remembered, he was sure that the girl was Uzuki Yugao, who was originally an ANBU, but had changed in this world.

Looking at Yugao's beautiful and cute face, and knowledge of her adult version made Naruto want Yugao to be his woman. But his forehead frowned as he recalled that Yugao was the lover of Gekkou Hayate, who died during the invasion of the sand village.

Naruto's heart was relieved when he realized that the current Yugao was much younger to Hayate, and there was little possibility that Yugao love romantically to Hayate.

Naruto smiled as he saw Yugao's position in front of the far left in his line, which meant Yugao was ranked first in the northern academy.

He then listened carefully as the third Hokage talked about the younger generation of Konoha shinobi, competition among academy students, and hoped for academics students who would now become strong shinobi who could protect Konoha.

After a tedious speech passed for half an hour, the first stage of the tournament finally began. One hundred students will be given a mission to kill someone individually. The target of Assassination is ordinary civilians who are known to be spies of foreign countries or who have criminal records that deserve to be killed. Assassination must be carried out when there are no witnesses. Assassination will also be witnessed by a chunin, and the value obtained comes from him.

The mission of assassination in this first phase aims to get students to get their first kill, and can process it smoothly. There have been cases where Genin was killed by bandits because his mind was disturbed after killing.

Naruto saw Kasumi on his right. Kasumi's face hardened sternly listening to what the mission was. While Satsuki and Neji still had flat faces without expression because of their past.

One hundred students were then given a different map, and the map covered one district. This is also a test of geography knowledge on students. Knowledge of geography is very necessary for a shinobi to get to know the environment around them in order to have an advantage against the enemy. Moreover, they must know the geography of their own country smoothly before going to other countries.

With a 24 hour deadline, they were finally disbanded to immediately start the plan. Naruto, Kasumi and Satsuki went together under a tree in front of the Central Academy.

"What is your mission?" Naruto asked, sitting back with a relax in the middle of a long chair. He placed his hands on the back of the chair.

Kasumi and Satsuki sat on the right and left. Kasumi leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, and spoke.

"My target is a man who was a cruel bandit in a village, he lives in district C, how about you Naruto-kun?"

Kasumi's eyes glanced at the few trees around them that she knew from the censor that there were three Chunins watching.

"Hm, my target is a son of a bitch who raped and killed two women." Naruto answered furiously.

The rapist is the person he hates the most, even though he himself is a rapist. His arrogance is so great that only he can rape and not for anyone else.

But unlike this person, he did not kill his victims. Naruto raped several women, either because he hated her, or she was his business rival. After doing those bad deeds, he will threaten them with the blackmail he always prepares and then release them.

Naruto ignored his past, and glanced at Satsuki who had been silent. Even though her face was flat with no emotions, but Naruto could understand the emotions that flared within Satsuki.

"Is there a problem, Satsuki?"

Satsuki gasped at her name. Naruto only uses her name when he is serious or angry.

"...No problem." Satsuki answered after a moment of silence.

"Then what's on your mind?" Naruto asked again, Kasumi silently listened.

"Only this mission ..." Satsuki answered a little doubtfully, but looked angry and resentful as she continued. "... the person who killed his parents."

This person reminded her of "him". Even though she never brought up "that person" in front of them, she sometimes often dreamed of it.

"Then nothing, right?. Think of it as practice." Naruto said smiling.

Hearing Naruto's words made Satsuki smiled a little. Naruto knew what she was thinking, and Naruto lightly joked. She was a little angry, but she was now more relieved by Naruto's joke.

Naruto didn't want to bother telling Itachi's truth. Because this problem is too complex and impossible for Satsuki to believe. And there is still the possibility of a change in the massacre. It could have been Itachi really evil, or Shisui was the culprit. It was only conjecture because he had once read a story like that.

"We better kill the target sooner rather than later." Said Naruto reluctantly. He likes the atmosphere of peace with his woman, but there are still important things to do.

Kasumi and Satsuki nodded in agreement, and the three of them said good luck to each of them. After that they split into three different directions.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Naruto arrived at a brothel on the edge of the forest. In this era there are still brothels that are visited by civilians and shinobi.

Naruto has approached the target's house, but the target is not at home. After waiting for half an hour, he finally asked the target neighbors using Henge first.

He was informed that the target frequently visited brothels almost every day. The target is a rich person who inherits the wealth of his parents who used to be a state official.

Following the direction of the target neighbor, he finally arrived at the brothel. Entering the front door with Henge being a handsome man with black hair, he walked in confidently.

His Henge could be called perfect that even the average Jounin could not figure it out. This is because he uses a lot of chakra in making Henge so that even if he is injured, his Henge will not come loose.

He walked to a beautiful woman who had the sexiest body among other women he had met since in this world. From other prostitute women like respecting her, Naruto knew that this woman was the owner of this brothel.

Naruto smiled charmingly when her eyes saw him. The woman's cheeks turned red as though embarrassed and then smiled sweetly, but Naruto could tell that it was just an act.

"Sorry to disturb, but did a man named Irochu come here?" Naruto asked politely.

"Ahh, Mr. Irochu is currently using our service, is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yes, I ask for help to provide privacy for me to talk to him. There is an important business that must be discussed immediately with Mr. Irochu. Can it?"

"Important business? Of course we can give you privacy. Go through the blue door on the right, and you can meet Mr. Irochu in room number 26." Answer The woman still smiled sweetly.

"Then thank you, excuse me, beautiful lady."

After saying that with a teasing wink, Naruto walked past the woman and went to the direction the woman showed.

"Fufufufu~ little brother is already good at teasing."

Naruto's body stiffened when he heard the woman's soft words, now chuckling, her body's jolts made her big breasts slowly jiggle. Ignoring that, he seriously whispered.

"Who are you?"

But the woman did not answer, and immediately left with a sweet little laugh.

"Enjoy our service, sir ~."

Naruto looked at her back cautiously. This woman can fool Chunin who follows her, that means this woman is at the level of Jounin.

Walking into the target room with a gloomy heart, Naruto entered the target room without further ado and closed the door after he checked that there were only target and he was in the room.

"Who are you?"

The target's question he ignored to take the blanket that was on the table, and he quickly covered the target's head with the blanket.

He then held the target's two hands with a pillow. He also sat on the target's chest while waiting for the target to run out of breath and die. After making sure the target was really dead, he removed the blanket that covered the target's head and arranged the blanket.

Down from the bed he watched the results of his murder. He made this incident as if the target had died of a heart attack after sex. He held his target hands with pillow so as not to make a sign of rebellion. He also deliberately sat on the target chest so that the target chest was as tight as if suffer from heart attack.

Walking to the window, he looked at the bright blue sky with an emotionless look. Murder didn't bother him at all. Because he is just ...

**Humans with desires.**

.

.

.

Satsuki quietly entered her target's house. In hiding skills, she is the most skilled among three of them. In terms of speed, she had lost to Kasumi who had done physical training.

However, her illusory abilities far increased. Standing in the dining room, looking at the target who was eating in front of her. The target cannot see because Satsuki uses genjutsu which affects his eyesight and hearing to be detected.

Satsuki could easily kill a target at any time. But there was a thought in her heart that bothered her.

'Why did you kill your family?'

Satsuki wanted to ask this person what made him kill his own family.

**_"Why? Do I have to need a reason to kill my family?"_**

Satsuki gritted her teeth full of hatred when she seemed to hear "his" words.

**_"If you need an answer, then my only reason is to test my new abilities."_**

Her pair of one tomoe pair Sharingan eyes blazed with hatred.

**_"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish sister… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_**

Full of hatred, Satsuki cut off the target's head with her eyes spinning rapidly as if reflecting her emotions.

Without looking at his headless body, she ran out of the house silently. Hatred seemed to pervade her body.

Hatred that once halted, but never forgotten.

Whoever stops her for revenge will be destroyed. Because she is just ...

**Human with hatred.**

.

.

.

Kasumi quietly watched an old man sitting on a bed. The old man lost an eye, and there was a sharp scar on his face.

Gripping her kunai tightly, Kasumi regulated her heart which began to beat faster because this would be her first murder.

'Calm down and focus. What you kill is an evil person who was a bandit and killed innocent peoples. '

After calming down, she prepared to throw a kunai at the target's head-

"I know you're there, young one."

Kasumi froze, wondering if she was found out or not. It's possible that this bandit is also a shinobi.

"I'm not a shinobi, I'm just a bandit ..." Said the man named Kanzao. From his tone of voice, Kasumi could feel a sense of resignation, sadness, and also pride when he said that.

"..." Kasumi wasn't sure what to do, whether she had to kill the target as fast as possible before the target called out to other people around.

"You are still a beginner and only have a small experience in hiding. You also cannot resist your desire to kill even though there is little. I suspect that you are a genin or academy student tournament participant. No need to fear, if you want to kill me, kill me!" Kanzao then closed his eyes as if accepting death.

Kasumi slowly came out of hiding. She came out because she knew that there was Chunin who would protect her, and also because there were questions that bothered her.

"Why?" That is the question. Why is the person who was once famous as one of the cruelest bandits in the country of fire is calm before death. Is it because of guilt?

"No." Kanzao answered firmly understood Kasumi's mind. His face was firm and cold, but a sad and resigned smile appeared. "... I don't want to die, not yet. There are things I have to do. But ... Even so, I'm destined to die now, willing or unwilling."

At that time Kasumi realized, that this bandit could realize a Chunin was hiding nearby. She also realized that this old man did not have a look of fear on his face, and in his eyes there was a disdain to Chunin who was still hiding.

But that's not what caught Kasumi's attention, but the word "not yet". As if this Kanzao wants to die but there are things he must do in this life.

"What do you want to do?" Kasumi asked curiously. She knew that she had to kill this person, but her curiosity was greater than her desire to complete the mission.

For the first time since Kasumi came out, Kanzao looked at Kasumi with his deep, sharp eyes. Eyes that have looked at the beauty and ugliness of this world.

Kanzao sighed tiredly, and closed his eyes. "Young Senju, the slayer of sinners. Do you want to hear the story of my life, this sinner?"

Kasumi gulped nervously, and then nodded. She should have refused, and immediately killed this old man. That is the mission. However, she wanted to know.

Kanzao was born in a small village located in a country of fire, and more precisely in a dense forest close to a mountain. This small village has around 200 ~ 250 inhabitants. This village was formed from survivors from a village that was destroyed during the third Shinobi World War. Therefore all residents do not want to get out of their territory. For decades, they hunted animals and ate edible plants. Until finally, the forest was almost empty of food sources. The population is starving, and there are even some dead victims. Plus residents are now more congested and there are about 400 residents. At the time, the village head, Kanzao's father, decided to send five strong village men to get out of the village, and look for another forest. or existing food sources. A few days later, three people returned injured. The good news is that they found the forest quite far from their forest and there is a food source, but the bad news is that they were injured and two of them were killed because they were attacked by a group of bandits who inhabited the forest.

With a tough decision, Kanzao's father led the hunters to attack the bandits. The battle between 250 hunters and 80 bandits was won by hunters with large casualties. Around 127 hunters died due to lack of experience against cunning bandits, and their weapons were only stone arrows and rock spears, in contrast to bandit bands that had iron swords and other weapons made of iron. One of the victims was their village head who protected his son, Kanzao from a sword. Sad and angry at the deaths of many people and their families, Kanzao and the remaining hunters looted the bandits' headquarter and surprisingly got plenty and enough food for their village to eat for two years. At that time the thought to plunder food from other groups appeared in Kanzao's mind, but he hid it deeply.

Eight years later, Kanzao has become the village head and married a woman and has a daughter whom he both loves very much. The village population has increased to 500 people. Food sources from the two forests have begun to be difficult to obtain, and it bothered Kanzao's mind. After discussing with the village elders, they finally agreed to send one hundred people out of the village to loot other groups or villages. Kanzao led a hundred people to go very far from the village for no one to know their origin. Plundering the three groups that passed, Kanzao and his subordinates had killed hundreds of people viciously. Despite feeling guilty, he did not regret his actions. Because all he does is for his family and village. Returning to the village with great food, Kanzao decided to loot activities to be held once a year not to attract too much attention from shinobi villages, samurai villages or other ordinary villages.

Four years on, her little girl grew to be a beautiful and cute girl, and a growing village made Kanzao happy. The happiness of the village made him grateful for his decision to become a bandit. Bandits. Kanzao and part of the population were bandits who looted and killed many people. This is hidden from children who are not ready for the fact that some of the food they eat is the booty of people who have been killed by their fathers. The plundering of Kanzao and his group has not been detected for the past six years, but a sudden disaster came when it was unexpected. One of the caravans they looted managed to escape from their siege and went to his village by horse quickly. Afraid that the village would contact the shinobi village to eradicate the group and their village, Kanzao and his group attacked the village. With huge guilt, he kills old peoples and even small children the same age as his children. On that day, they got a lot of food from the village. But none of them are happy, because they have eradicated all the villagers who have a population of 500s. Returning gloomily, the villagers were shocked and saddened by the news. No one is angry because this also concerns their safety. Except for Kanzao's daughter who overheard his neighbor, it was Kanzao's first fight with his daughter. Kanzao's heart hurt when his little girl said that Kanzao was a cruel and heartless bandit. Since then the relationship between Kanzao and his little girl became tense.

One year later, Kanzao had just returned from looting and found that his daughter was not at home. Because it was his daughter's birthday, he wanted to improve their relationship. But he was surprised when he found his daughter with a teenage boy he did not know. Knowing that the teenager was not a resident of his village, he wanted to kill the teenager so that no one would know where his village was. But his daughter protected the teenager with all her might, so Kanzao was forced to slap his own daughter. Even so, his daughter was still stubborn and hard protecting the teenager on the grounds that the teenager had save her from a tiger. Because the plea of his daughter and the teenager who had run far away made Kanzao resignedly agree not to pursue the teenager. And then, tragedy occurred.

One night, their village was attacked by a group of shinobies. Even though there were only ten Chunin and two Semi-Jounin, that was enough to destroy their village. Kanzao saw hundreds of his citizens die in various ways; burned alive, drowned, cut, and struck by lightning. With his wrath he killed two Chunins with a surprise attack, then a Semi-Jounin fought him. Kanzao almost died several times against the shinobi, and will die when the shinobi stabs a sword at him. But his wife suddenly appeared and the sword pierced through his wife's body, his wife with all her strength to hold the shinobi in place. With a swing of his axe, Kanzao decapitated the Semi-Jounin. His wife then said to him to look after his daughter before she died. Saddened, he carried his unconscious daughter to hide in a swamp near the village.

Two days later they came out of hiding and looked at the ruins of the village with sadness and guilt. When they buried the bodies of the villagers one by one, they were surprised when the teenager whose his daughter found him and most likely the person who sent the shinobi to their village, was in the village. Kanzao angrily and desperately asked if he had sent the shinobi here. The teenager just laughed out loud, saying that this was revenge for what had happened to his village. At that time, Kanzao knew that this teenager was one of the survivors of the village he had destroyed. Kanzao angrily fought with the teenager. But due to the severe injuries he suffered, he lost. When he was about to be killed, his daughter stabbed the teenager with a sword from behind. Her daughter, who was ten years old, stab the teen's body repeatedly without stopping, and stopped when she fell tired. Staring at his daughter who cried remorse for her actions, Kanzao hugged his daughter tightly. Both of them cry under the clear sky. A year later, Kanzao and his daughter lived in Konohagakure.

Kasumi listened to Kanzao's story for three hours. Her eyes are puffy from crying. Looking at Kanzao with a look of sympathy and sadness, Kasumi just found out about Kanzao's true figure, this cruel bandit.

Seeing the kunai stabbing at Kanzao's left chest, Kasumi averted her eyes. She doesn't want to do it, but she has to. Thinking about Kanzao's daughter's reaction to finding her father dead, Kasumi's guilt increased.

Gritting her teeth, he leave out of the house quickly. Chunin who was watching also left the house. A few moments later a woman looked sad and guilty at the corpse of Kanzao.

Kasumi looked at the sun that illuminates the world with a sharp look. Her mind churned broadly.

What is right?

What is wrong?

Kasumi doesn't know. Kanzao killed many people, to guard his village. She did not know whether it was right or wrong. She wants an answer, because he is just ...

**Human with curiosity.**


End file.
